Alas Oscuras
by Orix11
Summary: Sucesos lamentables y extrañas presencias ponen en alerta a los Pines. Algunas cosas parecen ya haber ocurrido, con terribles resultados ¿sucederá de la misma forma en Gravity Falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos. Como ven, he decidido hacer otro fanfiction sobre Gravity Falls, independiente de "Bosque Sangriento" a modo de homenaje a la serie, que tristemente pronto concluirá. Como ambientación, esta historia toma lugar antes del episodio "Dipper y Mabel vs el futuro". Antes de pasar al texto, me queda advertir que contiene elementos de terror (que se irán manifestando a medida que avance el relato), y gore, además de algunos elementos del canon que serán alterados en mayor o menor medida. Sólo para aclarar, Gravity Falls pertenece a Disney y a Alex Hirsch. Historia basada en la serie solo con fines de entretenimiento, Ojalá lo disfruten, si gustan dejen reviews, sugerencias o críticas, que son bienvenidas independientemente de su índole, jejeje.**

 **Eh…cifrado Atbash, por esta vez…(sin tomar en cuenta la letra Ñ)**

* * *

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 1: La Presencia

\- ¿No tienes sueño? – dijo Mabel, que se había despertado a eso de las 4 de la madrugada, ya que se le había antojado un poco de agua. Dipper sin embargo estaba despierto, con los ojos abiertos como una lechuza. Estaba leyendo el Diario 3, a la par de unos recortes de periódicos viejos donde constaban noticias pequeñas, casi desapercibidas, pero significativas, sobre algunos curiosos incidentes que habían acontecido en el pueblo antes de su llegada.

\- Acabo de despertar, sí, sí estuve durmiendo, Mab…como no - dijo Dipper con una sonrisa que daba a notar que tan sólo estaba disimulando. Las ojeras lo delataban.

\- Cómo no…- dijo Mabel suspirando. Fue a la cocina. Pato la siguió, gruñendo.

\- Shhh, no hagas mucho ruido…- le dijo la hermana de Dipper – dejemos a Dipper "no dormir", ajajaja…-.

\- Mmm, veamos…todo el Estado…pero la mayoría se concentra aquí…interesante…oh, rayos, sí que tengo sueño…- prosiguió Dipper.

Entretanto, en la carretera que pasaba cerca del pueblo, un hombre barbudo conducía un jeep. Su pareja, una morena de mediana edad, iba dormida al lado. Iban de paso, y nada más, no tenían pensando detenerse hasta estar bien lejos de Oregon. El sujeto estaba bastante somnoliento al volante, cuando delante suyo vio una extraña figura. Un ente de piel oscura, alto, y con dos grandes ojos rojo que brillaban en la oscuridad como faros. Se veía como un búho de proporciones colosales.

\- ¿Qué diablos? – exclamó, despertando a su novia al maniobrar violentamente a un costado de la autopista.

\- ¿Robert? – chilló la mujer - ¿qué es esa cosa?-.

El sujeto frenó en seco, antes de impactar con un árbol. El ser desplegó unas alas descomunales, y emprendió el vuelo en dirección contraria. Robert, el conductor, estaba en estado de shock. Cuando pudo reaccionar, vio con horror que el choque había impactado a su compañera, dejándola gravemente herida.

\- ¿Hola? ¿911? – dijo desesperado intentando llamar ayuda. Su teléfono móvil no funcionaba. Producto de la impaciencia, lo arrojó contra la maletera, y trató inútilmente de socorrer a la fémina.

\- Vivian…¡Vivian!-.

"EXTRAÑO SER VISTO EN LA VÍA – Provoca accidente de tránsito. Hombre horrorizado relata escalofriante encuentro" se leía en el periódico de Toby esa mañana.

\- Supongo que ya sabes qué hacer…- dijo Mabel a Dipper.

\- ¿El gremlobin otra vez? Qué raro…- contestó Dipper inquisitivamente.

\- Debe ser alguien nuevo esta vez…- dijo Mabel - el gremlobin es horrible, pero no tanto como para hacerle eso a una pareja…digo, probablemente era el viaje de sus vidas, y eso fue de muy mal gusto, bajo hasta para él…-.

\- En plena noche, y si es cierto lo que dice aquí, el conductor se estaba durmiendo…en ese estado, dudo mucho que puedas dar realmente razón de que viste, por eso…ehmm – dijo Dipper mordisqueando un lapicero – creo que podría ser alguno de nuestros viejos conocidos…-.

\- ¿Sabes que creo yo? – dijo Mabel arreglándose el cabello.

\- Dime…-.

\- Creo que acabas de sonar como todo un nerd…- dijo Mabel, arrojándole a su gemelo una almohada.

\- ¡Ouch, Mabs!-.

\- Chicos, a desayunar…hice "Stanqueques"- dijo el tío Stan.

\- Ohhh, ojalá esta vez no tenga algo de él…- dijo Dipper con una mueca.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. Wendy seguía leyendo unas revistas viejas en la tienda de regalos, y Soos reparaba una avería en el carro de golf. En la televisión curiosamente no se hablaba demasiado del curioso incidente.

Más tarde, Soos salió un momento a hacer unas compras para su abuelita en el centro comercial. En el camino de regreso a la cabaña del misterio, pudo oír algo moviéndose tras suyo. Cuando se volvió, comprobó que sólo era la cabra Gompers. Sin embargo, esta parecía algo incómoda. El conserje no le dio más importancia, y regresó a sus labores. El día oscureció inusualmente pronto.

Ya en la noche, Wendy y sus amigos iban en el auto de Thompson, mejor dicho, de su madre. Wendy parecía mirar al vació, todos estaban agotados después de una tarde de hacer todo tipo de tonterías, y un poco de tragos. A la pelirroja aún le producía una ligera incomodidad ver a su amiga de toda la vida con su ex, pero, ni modo, pensaba. Otros autos iban delante de ellos.

\- Despiértense, tórtolos…- dijo Nate a Tambry y Robbie.

\- ¿No les parece que hemos vuelto muy pronto? – dijo Lee.

\- No, por mí está bien…- dijo Thompson algo nervioso.

\- Ya sé, la próxima vez hay que traer a los mocosos, creo que ya es hora de que Dipper se fume su primer cigarrito, jajaja – dijo Lee.

\- Oh, vamos, está muy joven para destrozar sus pulmones, espera a que regrese el año que viene…- dijo Wendy.

\- ¿Oh, en serio?- dijo Robbie desperezándose. Wendy lo fulminó brevemente con la mirada, pero curiosamente, se sintió algo aliviada al ver que la propia Tambry le dio un codazo a su novio.

\- Te recuerdo que Mabel…ya sabes…- dijo la chica del mechón fucsia. A pesar de lo salvajes que podían ser, en el fondo, aquellos adolescentes habían aprendido a congraciarse muy bien con los Pines, gracias a Wendy. Realmente les tenían estima…a su modo.

Justo cuando todos se reían, el vehículo impactó de pronto contra el auto que iba delante de ellos.

\- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Thompson – ¡mamá me va a matar!-.

Los chicos notaron con horror como todos los autos se habían detenido de pronto. Wendy y Nate salieron a inspeccionar. En medio de la confusión, comprobaron lo ocurrido. Por alguna razón, un poste de luz había caído sobre un vehículo de por sí ya bastante deteriorado, en algún momento, aplastando el techo del mismo, y destrozando el cráneo de su conductor. Los paramédicos intentaban trasladar al copiloto, un hombre entrado en la treintena, cuya clavícula izquierda prácticamente sobresalía de su cuerpo, y estaba bañado en su propia sangre. El choque con el vehículo que venía inmediatamente después había sido tan fuerte que el conductor del mismo se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza.

\- Oh por dios…oh por dios…- dijo Thompson, pálido de miedo.

\- Qué demonios fue eso…- dijo Tambry, actualizando su estado. Wendy sintió un viento frío recorrer su espalda. Cuando volteó hacia atrás, no vio nada, solo al resto de gente tan sorprendida como ella.

El vehículo de policía estaba ya presente. Los adolescentes intentaron disimular su presencia, puesto que ya habían sido arrestados en una ocasión por robar la patrulla.

\- Muy bien, vamos a necesitar que se alejen todos…- dijo el Sheriff Blubs – Durland, ¿sabes si ese poste estaba pendiente de reparación?-.

\- Creo que no, en teoría todo estaba bien…al menos eso me aseguraron…-.

El día siguiente transcurrió como siempre. Mabel se reunió con sus amigas Candy y Grenda, y Dipper se quedó haciendo algo de trabajo con Soos y Wendy.

\- Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a esas personas…- decía Soos.

\- He visto accidentes antes…rayos, casi ocasionamos uno esa vez…- dijo Wendy- pero esto fue simplemente…terrible…-.

\- Justo cuando crees que lo has visto todo…- suspiró Dipper. Aquello era otro tipo de terror.

Stan leía el periódico con la noticia. En la televisión se hablaba de lo mismo, pero debido a lo explícito de las imágenes, esta vez evitó encender el noticioso. No se sentía de humor para digerir contenido así, no ese día. Pensó en ir a la cafetería de Linda Susan por un bocado, ya que luego sintió pereza de prepararse otra cosa.

En el camino, vio a la dueña de la cafetería salir despavorida.

\- ¿Susan? ¿qué demonios? – exclamó Stan al verla.

\- ¡Stan! ¡Stan! – exclamó desesperada la mujer, y prácticamente abrazándolo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Stan algo confundido.

\- ¡Stan, por todos los cielos! ¡Tan sólo he salido un momento a comprar algo, y encima de una torre eléctrica había una cosa horrible con alas que salió volando en tanto la vi! ¡nunca he estado tan asustada, dios!-.

El señor Pines tragó saliva. Ya imaginaba qué podía ser, alguno de esos monstruos de los diarios de su hermano Ford…alguno al que sus sobrino-nietos ya habían enfrentado, o tal vez no…

\- Tranquila Susan…tranquila…- dijo, intentando reconfortarla.

De una esquina, salieron el robusto hombre tatuado que frecuentaba el bar, y Varonil Dan, como dos alces enfurecidos a la carga.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – exclamó Dan.

\- No es nada…- dijo Stan – Susan se asustó mucho con algo…-.

\- Stan…¡tienes que creerme! Tus familiares saben que esto es real…-.

\- Lo sé…pero…cálmate…estos cavernícolas van a pensar que te he hecho algo…- le susurró Stan.

De vuelta en la Cabaña del Misterio, Mabel estaba ya enterada, igual Dipper.

\- ¿Qué dice que vio Susan? – preguntó Dipper.

\- Una cosa alada…grande…un poco…como la que vieron esa vez en la pista, creo…- dijo Stan, que dudaba si continuar la conversación o no.

\- Parece que todos los monstruos tuvieran un pase vip para algún tipo de fiesta justo en ese pueblo…un poco como lo que dice tío Ford…- dijo Mabel. Stan disimuló un dejo de incomodidad al oír esto.

\- Eh…estamos perdiendo algo de vista…- dijo Dipper muy seriamente.

\- ¿Qué es, cerebrito? – dijo Mabel, volteando la cabeza súbitamente.

\- Hemos visto un montón de cosas aquí…pero…¿no les parece raro que esta vez haya aparecido justo donde puede verlo gente, sea lo que sea?- dijo el chico de gorra – la mayoría de estos casi siempre elijen el bosque….-.

\- Bueno, supongo que quiso cambiar de ambiente…bueno, iré a ver la tv, ¿vienen? Ustedes podrán elegir la película…- dijo Stan.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Mabel.

\- De acuerdo…- dijo Dipper. Decidió esa noche pasar algo de tiempo con Stan y Mabel, aunque en realidad hubiese deseado ir a comentarle todo a Ford.

En el sótano, Ford había interrumpido momentáneamente una investigación, y se las había ingeniado para disimuladamente arrebatar el periódico de la sala. Todo el revuelo…se parecía un poco a algo que había visto antes…

KLRMG KOVZHZMG

* * *

 **Nota: No sé si alguien lo habrá notado (y si no, bueno…la propia serie no da muchas luces al respecto), pero me da la impresión de que, de toda la tropa de Wendy, quien se lleva mejor con Dipper es Lee…veamos, en el capítulo de la tienda embrujada lo ayuda a bajar de la cerca, y cuando todos están jugando con comida, se ve que lo lleva en hombros como si de un hermano menor o hijo se tratase XD…no me extrañaría que en algún momento quisiera invitarle cigarrros, tragos o quien sabe qué rayos más XD**

 **Si a alguien le parece que esto de poner códigos es un tanto pretencioso y/o absurdo, comuníquemelo para no volver a incluirlo XD**


	2. Chapter 2

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 2: Contacto

En la mansión Northwest, el disgusto de Preston hacia Pacífica por sus acciones en aquella noche aún se dejaba sentir. El de por sí nada afectuoso hombre directamente le dirigía miradas de desdén a su hija. Pacífica, en su habitación, sentía algo que hacía poco se hubiese negado a admitir. En aquel momento, anhelaba la compañía de los Pines…al menos algo sincero, por una vez en su vida que había comenzado a juzgar acertadamente como artificial.

Preston se desplazó por los pasillos que daban al jardín, y tomó su celular para cerrar un negocio a distancia.

\- Claro, se hará como usted diga, señor Northwest…- decía su interlocutor al teléfono.

\- Confío en que sí…- cerró el trato Preston. Priscilla apareció de pronto.

\- ¿Todo bien, querido? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Sí, afortunadamente…todavía…- dijo Preston, y fue interrumpido cuando por el rabillo de su ojo asomó una sombra que cruzó rápidamente su jardín, y se detuvo sobre una de las piletas.

\- ¡Dios mío, Preston! – gritó Priscilla. El señor Northwest no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni siquiera pudo llamar a su servidumbre. La criatura parecía medir más de metro ochenta de estatura, era una masa de pelo negro, y parecía tener una suerte de capa. Desapareció rápidamente de un salto.

Preston salió de la sorpresa, y condujo a Priscilla a casa.

\- Preston…Preston, ¿qué era eso?…-.

\- No sé qué sea...pero…no..no…- contestaba entrecortadamente Preston, muerto de miedo. Pacífica salió intempestivamente de su habitación.

\- ¿Papá? ¿mamá? ¿qué ha pasado?-.

Los Northwest solo atinaron a mirar fijamente a su hija. Pacífica pronto notó la mirada reprobatoria de Preston, y regresó a su habitación. Ni siquiera las atenciones de su mayordomo y el pavo real que la seguía con cierto interés la animaban…

\- ¿Mabel? – decía una voz, con un susurro.

La chica de los múltiples suéteres volteó a ver. La voz venía de atrás suyo, o eso parecía, pero ¿quién podría ser? No había espacio detrás del mueble.

\- Dipper…¿dónde estás? – dijo Mabel, riéndose de lo que suponía era una broma de su gemelo, cosa rara en él.

Volvió a prestar atención a lo que veía en la televisión, una antigua pero vistosa película, hecha por algún contemporáneo de Harry Arcillen. Ya le había perdido por completo el temor a la animación stop-motion, así que disfrutaba de la cinta.

\- Mabel…-. Dijo la curiosa voz otra vez.

\- Dipper…esto ya no es gracioso…- dijo Mabel, nerviosa…-.

\- Mabel…seis…seis…doce…seis…seis…doce…Mabel…-.

\- La chica saltó de su asiento, y al tratar de huir de lo que sea que la estuviera incomodando, se golpeó la cabeza con el televisor. Al levantarse, vio que, en lugar del pegaso de arcilla, había una silueta negra mirándola…con un puente atrás…y lo que parecía una mancha roja derramándose sobre la pantalla. Alguien gritó…y a ese grito se sumó lo que parecía un mar de voces quejumbrosas.

\- Mmm, no más azúcar antes de dormir…cielos…- dijo Mabel al levantarse. Bostezó, para ser recibida por Pato. Cuando fue hacia el baño, se sorprendió de escuchar a alguien vomitando. Al salir, vio que se trataba de Wendy.

\- Wendy, ¿te sientes bien?-.

\- Si Mabel…no…no te preocupes – dijo Wendy algo demacrada – pasa que…oh, te acabas de despertar…anoche pasó algo feo en la pista…me ha chocado verlo…pero…-.

\- ¿Quieres que te alcance algo?-.

\- No, está bien…ya me siento mejor…-.

\- ¡Wendy! – exclamó preocupado Dipper - ¿te ha sucedido algo? ¿estás bien?-.

\- No me voy a morir, torpe…- contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa, y despeinando a Dipper.

\- Oh, ustedes…- dijo Stan, atraído por la ligera conmoción – chicos, aséense y ayúdenme a colocar nuevos carteles para incautos, digo, para atraer clientes…-.

\- Bah, está bien…- dijo Dipper. Mabel se rió ligeramente.

Stan bostezó, miró de reojo a Wendy, y tomó algo de un bolsillo.

\- Ten – le dijo, alcanzándole un ansiolítico – ya sé lo que pasó.

\- Gracias Stan…un momento, ¿de dónde sacó esto?-.

\- Tú solo tómalo…te hará sentir algo mejor…- dijo Stan Pines antes de volver al trabajo.

\- Dicen que si pronuncias el nombre del diablo, este aparece…- dijo Dipper, al ver de casualidad una señal de tránsito abandonada que tenía forma de triángulo, amarillo además. Los Pines siguieron colocando los carteles de la Cabaña, en varias direcciones. Eran pocos, pues Stan sabía que una vez terminara el verano, todo terminaría…y además, tampoco quería que los chicos se alejaran demasiado…no con ese bicho volador merodeando…lo tranquilizaba en parte el suponer que si realmente hubiese querido atacar a Susan, ya lo hubiese hecho…

\- Ni menciones entonces… - dijo Mabel - lo último que necesitamos es al triángulo otra vez…recuerda que sólo en casa de los tíos estamos seguros…-.

\- No creo que se atreva a atacar aquí…¿o sí?- dijo Dipper. Por precaución, había traído un poco del pelo de unicornio que Mabel y las chicas habían recolectado aquel día, tras esa monumental golpiza mutua con los equinos con cuerno. Se aseguró de darle un poco a su hermana, también.

En eso, los gemelos observaron algo moviéndose sobre la corteza de un árbol. Cuando Mabel se acercó, se levantó algo similar a un insecto alado, como una libélula, y era de colores opacos que le permitían camuflarse con el entorno. Solo que tenía una apariencia vagamente humanoide. El ser aleteó cerca de ellos para luego desaparecer.

\- ¡Cielos, un hada! – dijo Mabel emocionada - ¡Como la que Soos aplastó esa tarde…!-.

\- Oh, no le recuerdes eso, jajaja – dijo Dipper. De pronto, un extraño silencio sucedió a la desaparición de la criatura feérica.

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Mabel.

\- Mejor volvemos ya…- dijo Dipper. Ambos caminaron de regreso agarrados de las manos por si las dudas. De pronto una sombra oscureció su camino. Los gemelos dirigieron la vista al cielo temiendo que se tratase una vez más del pterosaurio, o de algunos de los murciélagos gigantes que Dipper había ahuyentado en una ocasión. Más al volver la vista hacia adelante, gritaron abrazados.

Dos metros de alto. Ojos rojos brillantes como faros. Dos alas monstruosas para levantar el aparentemente descomunal peso de la bestia. Dipper y Mabel ya habían visto cosas así antes. La presencia delante de ellos no parecía más aterradora que algunas de las criaturas que ya habían enfrentado en otras ocasiones. Lo realmente terrible era que al verla sintieron dolor de cabeza y un estremecimiento que sacudió sus cuerpos al extremo de hacerles doler. La presencia ante ellos se elevó en dirección desconocida luego de acercárseles un poco a pie, y voló a tal velocidad que desapareció en segundos.

\- ¿En…ese libro tuyo…hay algo de eso? – dijo Mabel temblando.

\- Tengo…tengo que averiguarlo…vámonos ya…oh cielos…- dijo Dipper, intentando recobrar el aliento.

\- Dipper, mira – dijo Mabel señalando la cabaña – ya llegamos en realidad…-.

\- ¿Justo aquí?...cielos…-.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, Dipper se dirigió ni corto ni perezoso al sótano.

\- ¡Tío Ford! ¡tío Ford! – dijo entre asustado y animado.

\- Dipper, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Mírate…parece que hubieras salido de un tornado.-.

\- Tío Ford, hemos visto algo…creo que…es la criatura que vieron hace unos días…esos dos del auto..Stan…y Susan…-.

Ford suspiró. Tomó el Diario 1, y buscó entre sus páginas.

\- Creo saber qué es…- dijo, con tono preocupado.

\- No encuentro nada en el diario 3, ¿tú tienes algo en el 1?-.

\- De hecho…sí…- dijo Ford con tono sepulcral, y mostrándole una página del diario a Dipper. En la misma había una ilustración prácticamente idéntica a lo que había visto el chico Pines, acompañada de información.

\- Mothman: entidad de origen desconocido. Sólo ha aparecido una vez en Gravity Falls, pude verla al poco tiempo de iniciar mi proyecto. Sin embargo, ha aparecido ya en otras partes del país e incluso del mundo. Su aparición más destacada se dio en 1966, en el pueblo de Point Pleasant. Por razones de salud, me fue imposible visitar Virginia Occidental, donde se haya dicho poblado, para investigar más. No se conoce debilidad, y tampoco parecía hostil.

\- ¿Mothman? – dijo Dipper.

\- Así es, Dipper. Esta criatura…bueno…la poca información que pude recabar es que fue vista en China también, allá por finales de los años 20, si mal no recuerdo, luego de un confuso incidente…-.

\- ¿Tienes…no sé, un recorte de periódico?-.

\- Tenía, lo traduje del chino, pero desgraciadamente, creo que lo perdí…ah sí, en Chicago, en el 51, también fue visto…por desgracia, no se ha hablado mucho desde entonces…recuerdo que hubo un periodista, Jonathan Hill, que sacó algunas conclusiones, pero no fue tomado en serio…ni idea de donde esté ahora…-.

\- Sólo he escuchado hablar una vez del tal "Mothman" – dijo Dipper – nada serio…hasta ahora…-.

\- En su momento, fue caso sonado, al menos en el 66…luego…a nadie le importó…-.

\- Como aquí…-.

\- Ajá…luego se convirtió en una curiosidad, una de esas anécdotas que se cuentan en el camino, y nada más…-.

Tras conversar un rato, Dipper subió a comer. Ford le permitió conservar un recorte de periódico de los pocos que tenía guardados. Este tenía algunos datos escuetos sobre el incidente en Point Pleasant.

\- ¿Qué lees ahora? – dijo Mabel.

\- Oh…esto…es sobre…lo que vimos hoy…- dijo Dipper enseñándole a Mabel – me lo dio el tío Ford-.

\- Parece de un periódico muy viejo…-.

\- Lo es…-.

"Ave gigante vista cerca de almacén de dinamita"

\- Dipper, esa cosa no era un ave en lo absoluto….-.

\- Lo sé, Mabel…lo sé…-.

Ford no había querido intranquilizar más a Dipper, pero se guardaba algo respecto a los incidentes. No era una teoría propia, pero sí una que más o menos respaldaba…

Buscó en unos cajones. Había una tablilla sumeria, que no tenía replica en ningún museo. Un ejemplar que sólo él tenía en su poder. En aquel objeto había un grabado similar al Mothman, y la escritura cuneiforme se refería a la criatura como "El que tiene la muerte siguiéndole".

Entretanto, Stan veía la televisión. De un momento a otro, la señal se fue.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – gruñó el anciano. Por momentos, parecía que la imagen volvería. Pero nada. Disgustado, salió a verificar la antena. Antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral de la puerta, la extraña criatura, que a pesar de su volumen fue capaz de acomodarse sobre el techo, voló lejos de la Cabaña.

Pato chillaba. Mabel trató de consolarlo. Dipper sólo pensaba en lo sucedido aquella tarde. Ya tenían suficientes problemas temiendo un ataque de Bill. Ahora esto…

Stan escuchó entre los clientes de la Cabaña del Misterio relatos similares a lo que contó Susan, y ahora los chicos, que sin embargo, a pesar del susto inicial, no parecían lo suficientemente intimidados como para no ir al día siguiente con Wendy a matar el rato. Tanto entre turistas que se habían hospedado en el pueblo, como entre sus propios habitantes. Búho gigante, decían algunos. Para otros, un fantasma. Pero el revuelo sólo parecía crecer.

Pocas horas después, Vivian, la mujer del vehículo de aquella noche en la que la extraña entidad hizo su primera aparición, y los otros dos del accidente presenciado por Wendy y sus amigos, morían en el hospital de Gravity Falls. El parte diría "negligencia médica".

OL VHGZIV ERHRGZMWL KILMGL

 **Nota: En realidad, la información que le brinda Ford a Dipper es tomada de internet, y es parte de la casuística asociada a esta entidad conocida como Mothman, de interés tanto para investigadores de fenómenos parapsicológicos, como para criptozoólogos. Hay quienes incluso han aventurado una hipótesis extraterrestre para explicar el origen y propósito de esta criatura.**

 **Lo de la estatuilla sumeria es invención mía, y está levemente basado en algo que se ve en la película "El Cuarto Contacto". Igualmente el tipo de reacción que presentan Dipper y Mabel ante la presencia del Mothman, aunque he leído que al menos a un testigo en 1966 sufrió de irritación a la vista o sensación como de quemazón.**

 **El periodista al que alude Ford, el tal "Jonathan Hill" es una representación de John Keel, reportero que escribió un libro llamado "The Mothman Prophecies" , y una autoridad en el tema (prefiero no escribir sobre alguien que realmente existe). Sucede que para este fanfiction, la diferencia con la vida real (donde hay una amplia información y teorías varias ligadas a este ser) es que estoy asumiendo que el Mothman ha sido un tema relativamente ignorado a lo largo del tiempo, lo que complica su tratamiento para propósitos de la historia.**

 **Si existe o no…eso nadie tiene la certeza…ni siquiera el mismo Ford XD**


	3. Chapter 3

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 3: Los Visitantes

\- ¡A ver, todos acomódense! – dijo Mabel, con una amplia sonrisa. El susto había pasado, de momento, para los Pines. En aquel garaje se habían reunido ellos y los amigos de Wendy. Aunque Robbie mantenía en gran parte su habitual actitud desarraigada, estaba de buen humor. Incluso se saludó cortésmente con Dipper. Y ahora, los chicos se tomaron un selfie, que iría luego a parar al álbum de recuerdos de Mabel. Detalle curioso, fue ella quien tomó la foto, pero aun así, se veía a Tambry portando su inseparable celular. Ella misma tomó otro selfie luego, aunque pésimo, por lo distraída que andaba.

\- ¿Alguien quiere ir al cementerio? – dijo Nate. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Resultaba irónico como aquel lugar tan lúgubre era uno de los preferidos de los chicos. Una vez ahí, se sentaron a fumar, al menos Nate y Lee. Cuando el rubio de cabello largo hizo un ademán de querer invitarle uno de Dipper, Wendy le dio un codazo. Robbie observaba la escena con su clásica indiferencia. En eso, Thompson se levantó instintivamente. No sabía porque, pero sintió miedo.

\- Chicos…creo que no es seguro ya…-.

\- ¿Qué pasa, temes que los muertos se levanten? – dijo Robbie. Los gemelos Pines y Wendy se dirigieron una mirada cómplice, pues eso era exactamente lo que había sucedido en la fiesta de reapertura de la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- No es eso…- replicó el regordete.

\- ¿Qué tal si vas a echar un vistazo? – lo retó Nate.

\- ¡Thompson, Thompson! – comenzaron a gritar todos. El adolescente en cuestión se acercó a un mausoleo en el cual ya no habían cuerpos.

\- Si sale algo raro, al menos el señor Diversión y su hermana nos salvarán, jajaja – dijo Nate.

Dipper sonrío algo ruborizado, pues recordaba que había tenido que hacer en aquella ocasión. Cuando se volvió hacia Mabel, esta contenía una carcajada. "Bee", susurró Wendy, apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro de Dipper, volviéndolo todavía más rojo. Sí, algo quedaba en el corazón del chico de gorra hacia la pelirroja, a pesar del incidente posterior a la batalla con el cambiaformas.

\- Creo que te va a dar insolación…estás hecho un tomate…- le dijo burlonamente Lee.

\- Jajaja, ya lo creo – contestó Dipper

\- ¡Aaaah! – gritó Thompson - ¡una serpiente!...oh…no…es…es sólo una manguera…-.

Todos echaron a reír.

\- ¡No, es el Mothman! – gritó Nate - ¿no han escuchado eso? La gente en el pueblo lo comenta.-.

Sólo Mabel, Dipper y Wendy tragaron saliva al oír eso.

\- Seee, le tomé una foto a una antena donde dicen que estuvo parado, ya está en internet…- dijo Tambry.

\- ¿Le…tomaste una foto a algo que no estaba ahí? – dijo Wendy.

\- Claro, es evidencia…- contestó Tambry muy segura.

\- Sí, y en realidad algunas personas ya postearon lo que vieron, se ha hecho trending topic…- dijo Nate.

\- Pero…¿hay alguna foto real? – dijo el chico de gorra.

\- No en realidad…pero hay dibujos, incluso Robbie hizo un graffiti…- dijo Thompson. Tambry a continuación enseñó una foto de su celular, que era el dibujo hecho por su novio, en una pared de una casa algo deteriorada.

\- Parece una muñeca de trapo en desgracia…- pensó Mabel.

Dipper no advirtió que, sobre una especie de torre que adornaba un mausoleo de alguna familia rica del pueblo ahora desaparecida, algo lo estaba observando fijamente.

Mientras Stan daba otro recorrido a los turistas ayudado por Soos, Ford se había quedado dormido, tras revisar unos apuntes. Había anotado, por si le fallaba la memoria, "para Dipper" en unas revistas de temática sobrenatural que pensaba obsequiarle para entretenerlo un poco, y de paso comprobar cómo era más parecido a él mismo cada vez…

\- _Seis dedos…¿qué pasa? ¿no reconoces a un viejo amigo?_ – le dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Más de lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Tú no tienes poder aquí! ¡Ni sobre mi mente! ¡Todos en esta casa están protegidos contra ti! – contestó enfurecido Ford. No veía nada. Solo un contorno luminoso en forma de triángulo, con un gran ojo que lo observaba como si pudiera ver a través de él.

\- _Oh…que conmovedor_ – dijo Bill con una risotada malévola en su inexpresiva faz- _¿ahora te importa? ¿Y eso? Interesante…¿realmente quieres hacerle un regalito a Pino?_ -.

\- Ni te atrevas a mencionar a mi sobrino…sí idiota, no te temo…-.

\- _Pero qué alarde de caridad, Seis dedos_ …-.

\- Me voy a reír mucho el día que te vayas al…-.

\- _¿Qué son esos modales, Seis dedos? Y me sorprendes de veras…¿tú, preocupándote por tu familia? Tu hermano…tal vez no era el mejor del mundo, pero…bueno, yo no sé, no tengo hermanos, jajajajaja_ ….-.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mi hermano?-.

\- _El sujeto que tengo entendido, dejó toda su juventud intentando traerte de vuelta a tu efímera dimensión…¿qué hiciste al volver? Golpe bajo, que le llaman…todo por una tonta universidad_ …-.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! – vociferó Ford.

\- _Y ahora…¿realmente quieres condenar al mocoso a ser lo que tú eres? Noto algo de frustración canalizada, o como sea que le llamen los psiquiatras_ …-.

\- Cierra la boca, Bill…oh, no tienes…te ahorra el dolor de que te riegue los dientes por el suelo…-.

\- _¿Te oyes Seis dedos? Entiendo, estás enojado, cualquier ser viviente con un mínimo instinto de supervivencia reaccionaría igual sabiendo lo que va a suceder…pero…¿qué crees?_ -.

\- Escupe ya…no estoy de humor para juegos…-.

\- _Genio…nada de esto estuviera pasando si tú…el señor importante, no hubiera tragado más de lo que podía masticar…no sé, tú sí tienes dientes, dímelo tú a mí…_ -.

\- Fue un error…lo sé…y yo me encargaré de enmendarlo…malas noticias para ti…-.

\- _No, Seis dedos…hay cosas que no se pueden detener, simplemente…lástima que tu adorado mini yo, digo, Pino, su hermana, tu hermano, y demás personas que tal vez a ti te importen un bledo, pero a tu hermano y a tu "sucesor", vaya que les importan, serán quienes más sufran…trata de hallarle una fórmula a eso_ …-.

\- Riéte ahora, Bill…luego…-.

\- _¿Luego qué?_ \- dijo Bill antes de desaparecer - _¡Yo ya me estoy riendo!_ -.

Ford se levantó con un escalofrío. Antes de que sus ojos retomaran la luz, tuvo un vistazo de una figura negra con alas. _No, eso fue sólo un sueño_ , intentaba reconfortarse. Tomó unos lápices, que terminó partiendo de puro furioso que estaba en ese momento…¿y si era cierto?

Vio la puerta. Dipper llegaría en cualquier momento. Era mejor decírselo.

\- ¡Hola tío Ford! ¿sabes? Me encantó ese artículo, luego fui a la biblioteca, a las computadoras, a buscar algo más de información, pero de todas formas no había demasiado…salvo por…-.

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa, Dipper…-.

\- ¿Sí?-.

\- Me temo que no te he contado todo…mis más sinceras disculpas…-.

\- No es nada, dime…-.

\- Dipper…el Mothman, no es sólo un ser que aparece y ya. Verás, poco después de ser visto en Point Pleasant, el puente Silver Ridge, el más grande del pueblo, se destruyó sin causa aparente, matando a 46 personas…-.

\- Oh…- dijo Dipper, asustado - ¿y crees que…el Mothman provocó eso?-.

\- No estoy seguro, Dipper…- dijo Ford tomando una taza de café –se decía...que provocaba directamente los acontecimientos catastróficos….-.

\- Como…Bill…-.

\- Efectivamente…pero…también hay quienes dicen que tan solo aparece antes de que los hechos ocurran, a modo de aviso…profecía…por ello, esos hombres en China o en Chicago decían que lo vieron merodeando antes de que todo colapsara…-.

\- Eso es…terrible…- dijo Dipper, sintiendo dolor en el estómago, por la súbita angustia.

\- Y bueno…antes de que me digas qué tan comunes son las computadoras ahora…¿Qué viste?...- dijo Ford antes de tomar otro sorbo – jejeje…increíble, ahora las hayas en una biblioteca…-.

\- Bueno…oh si, recuerdo que cuando esto ocurrió, tú…no estabas – dijo Dipper con algo de nerviosismo, y mirando al suelo – en 1986, la planta de energía nuclear en un pueblo llamado Chernobyl tuvo un…horrible accidente…y algunas personas dicen que vieron algo parecido al Mothman días antes…ahora que me has dicho esto…tiene sentido…-.

\- Oh dios…no…- dijo Ford, dejando caer la taza.

\- Tío Ford, ¿pasa algo?-.

\- Lo sabía…eso iba a suceder…la energía nuclear era un arma de doble filo…en manos incorrectas, o mal conservada…no…¡bastardos! ¿no vieron lo ocurrido en Hiroshima o Nagasaki? ¿y cerca de gente? No…-.

Dipper retrocedió asustado al ver el puñetazo que lanzó Ford contra una mesa. Luego, el anciano se tranquilizó, y miró con una expresión amistosa a Dipper.

\- Lo siento, hijo…es que…ese tipo de recursos…deben ser administrados con supremo cuidado…la energía nuclear por sí sola no es mala…depende de la mano que la controle…aunque…cielos, ¿qué te puedo decir yo? Yo que…me deje engañar por un maldito demonio…-.

\- Tío…no es tu culpa…él te engaño…-.

\- ¿Nunca has leído "Fausto", de Goethe?-.

\- Conozco la historia…-.

\- Y si la conoces…sabrás, Dipper…lo que significa…-.

\- ¿Tío?-.

\- Dipper…vamos a lograrlo…no importa que es lo que quiera el Mothman aquí…te diré algo, no en todos los lugares donde ha aparecido han sucedido cosas…-.

\- Lo sé…algo de eso leí…-.

\- Si eso es cierto, no importa que haga él, o Bill, aquí…el pueblo no sufrirá…pero debo decirte algo, y quiero que lo recuerdes…¿te quedó claro, Dipper?-.

\- Soy todo oídos, tío Ford – dijo Dipper reconfortado.

\- Humildad ante todo…incluso en nombre de la ciencia, mi estimado, hay límites que jamás deberían cruzarse…yo quiero corregir ese error…-.

\- Puedes contar conmigo…-.

Ford miró con orgullo a Dipper. Realmente se veía a sí mismo en él…pero…no le estaba contando todo…

Dipper luego le comentaría a Mabel aquella información. Aunque, ya que estaba jugando con Pato y un sintetizador, se preguntaba si realmente lo había oído.

La torre de electricidad donde Susan había visto al Mothman la vez pasada tuvo un desperfecto. Cuando un técnico fue a revisarla, se electrocutó. No murió por esto, sino por la caída.

Un vehículo de ambulancia, y el de la policía, se hicieron presentes. Bud Alegría estaba en el camino, y no pudo evitar detenerse a curiosear. Alcanzó a ver algo que parecía moverse tras un callejón, y dio la voz de alarma. Algunas personas fueron a ver. Nada.

Pero lo cierto es que alguien los observaba en ese momento.

..

Año 207̃012

\- Necesitamos esclarecer qué rayos está ocurriendo ahí…- dijo Lolph – al parecer…esta entidad, o algo ligado a ella está produciendo una serie de alteraciones temporales, en ese momento es imperceptible, pero quien sabe qué podría desencadenar…-.

\- Bueno, ya arreglé mucho de lo que había que arreglar, es todo, será pan comido, ¿no creen chicos?- dijo Blendin animadamente.

\- Recuérdame por qué seguimos tolerando a este tipo – le dijo Dundgren a su compañero al oído.

\- Blendin – dijo severamente el sujeto rubio – me temo que esta misión no será delegada a ti…-

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó confundido Blendin - ¿A quién…?-.

\- Reportándome…- se escuchó decir una voz femenina que emergía de un portal.

\- Agente Cold…- dijo Dundgren sintiendo algo de fastidio – se la ha asignado para ir al pueblo de Gravity Falls, año 2012…-.

\- Lo sé…y no sería la primera vez que voy a esas tierras…-.

\- Cold…- dijo Lolph.

\- Dime…-.

\- Esta vez no falles…-.

\- Como digas…-.

Blendin se alejó de la figura de la agente Cold. Lolph y Dundgren sintieron casi alivio de verla irse.

\- ¿Crees que fue buena idea enviar a Indrid?- dijo Lolph.

\- No…pero…prefiero no cuestionar…- contestó estoicamente Dundgren.

\- ¡Maldición, no es justo! – se desgañitaba Blendin.

\- Tranquilo, Blendin – dijo Lolph – esto no es algo que hubieras podido manejar…-.

\- ¡No es cierto! -.

\- Silencio – dijo Dundgren –. Blendin se resignó a ver como pasaba otra oportunidad de ganar algo de prestigio en la agencia.

Ella no era humana. Eso lo sabía bien la Agencia del Tiempo, pero, no importaba. Era efectiva, y era lo que importaba, a pesar de cierto fracaso alguna vez. Su apariencia era la de una mujer delgada y atractiva, con cabello y ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, su forma de caminar a veces adquiría un matiz inhumano, como si fuese una marioneta. Su rostro era bello, pero era propenso a detenerse en una mueca similar a una sonrisa histérica y antinatural.

Indrid Cold llegó a Gravity Falls. Activó su dispositivo de muñeca, y este activó un holograma, una especie de mapeo de todo el pueblo. Había surcado el espacio aéreo del lugar con su nave, un aparato cilíndrico luminoso, que sin embargo pasó curiosamente desapercibido. Al hacerlo, no sólo obtuvo una vista general del pueblo, sino también de sus habitantes, como si fuese un documentalista monitoreando la actividad de un nuevo ecosistema.

\- Soos, atiende el teléfono…- dijo Stan, saliendo de la ducha. Al no recibir respuesta, optó por él mismo contestar la llamada. Le llamó la atención que, pese a esperar unos minutos, el teléfono no paró de sonar un instante. Al atender, sin embargo, sólo se oía interferencia. Contrariado, colgó y fue a la cocina, asustando de paso a los gemelos, que justo llegaban a contarle lo ocurrido.

En la ventana, algo lo había estado observando. Algo. Alguien…

HV ZXZYZ VO GRVNKL

..

 **Nota: las apariciones del Mothman descritas en esta historia tienen asidero en la realidad. Efectivamente, criaturas con características similares a dicha entidad han sido vistas en diferentes partes del mundo (tengo entendido que en América Latina también). Y este personaje…Indrid Cold, de hecho, fue una entidad humanoide vista también en Point Pleasant, cuya presencia estuvo asociada a la del Mothman. Se dice que se apareció a unas cuantas personas, y aunque nunca fue hostil, siempre generaba un aura de temor a quienes lo veían. Un rasgo característico es que siempre tenía una expresión similar a una sonrisa, que lejos de verse amable lo hacía verse intimidante y perturbador de ver. Teorías varias se han formulado sobre su naturaleza, se dice que era un agente del gobierno, al estilo de los Hombres de Negro, que era un extraterrestre, etc. Sobre su propósito, se dice que este era encubrir la presencia del Mothman, investigarla, o ya directamente cazarlo. Eso sí, originalmente, Indrid Cold tenía una apariencia masculina. Por motivos de fanservice, _digo, para presentar una variación del mito_ … _como sea…_ Indrid Cold aparece aquí como una entidad femenina. Vamos, Lolph, Dundgren y Blendin son hombres, quería añadir algo de variedad, por eso es una mujer. Una mujer creepy, que se va a hacer XD Piensen en el personaje de Gabriel (interpretado por Tilda Swinton) en la película _Constantine_ (si es que la han visto), y se harán una idea…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un dato para éste capítulo. Estoy asumiendo que Dipper tiene un teléfono celular, aunque en la serie no se le vea uno. O simplemente no lo muestran, pero a lo mejor si tiene uno, o en todo caso, es sólo una licencia que me estoy tomando.**

 **Ah sí. Cifrado numérico para una parte del texto, Atbash al final.**

* * *

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 4:

\- Y eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana, manteniéndolos como siempre al tanto de cualquier eventualidad ¿realmente el nuevo edificio "Cute Biker" es necesario para el pueblo?…- dijo Shandra Jiménez antes de pasar a los créditos del noticioso.

\- Bueno…al menos ahora justifica su trabajo, alcalde bobalicón… – dijo burlonamente Stan.

\- No entiendo …¿Linda Susan y otras personas también lo vieron y nada en las noticias?…- dijo Mabel.

\- Si aparece de nuevo por aquí, le pego un tiro…a él, y al idiota que llamó anoche y cuando contesté, no dijo ni pío…- gruñó Stan, en el fondo, tratando de calmar un poco a sus sobrino nietos. Mabel luego tomó su celular para contarle la experiencia a Candy y Grenda además.

\- Tío Stan…no creo que sea simplemente un monstruo más…- dijo Dipper.

\- No sería el primero que aparece por aquí, Dipper…a ti te consta…-.

\- Lo sé…pero…sabes…alguien…alguien me dijo que, y yo averiguando por ahí…supe que cuando esa criatura en particular aparece en algún lado, lo que ocurre después…es terrible…¿has oído hablar de Point Pleasant? El puente…-.

\- Dipper…yo, no dudo que haya algo por ahí…pero…las desgracias, chiquillo, suceden…todo el tiempo, y en todo lugar. Bajo esa lógica, en cada parte del mundo donde hubiera ocurrido algo malo, hubieras visto también a esa especie de Batman de saldo…-.

\- ¿No…sospechas siquiera que haya un vínculo?-.

\- Lo que se llama sobrenatural…que a veces es sólo para disfrazar lo que no entendemos…eso es real…pero a veces, la gente ve lo que quiere ver…-.

Dipper no dijo nada más, pero Stan pudo ver en su rostro que no lucía del todo convencido.

Más tarde, Mabel y sus amigas estaban reunidas afuera de la Cabaña.

\- ¿Más o menos donde dices que estaba esa cosa, Mabel? – preguntó Grenda, mirando al cielo por si las dudas.

\- Por allá – señaló la chica de suéter – antes de llegar aquí.

\- Oh, lo recordé – dijo Candy sacando algo de su maleta – basado en lo que me contaste, hice una escultura en cerámica al frío del Mothman…¿qué te parece?-.

\- Rayos…es casi igual…- dijo Mabel.

\- ¿Alguna idea de qué podría ser? ¿Dipper no dice nada? – preguntó Candy con interés.

\- Él y tío Ford…o al menos lo que dice Dipper que dice tío Ford, es que esa cosa aparece antes de que pase algo horrible…-.

\- ¿Premoniciones, eh? – dijo Grenda.

\- No estoy segura…- dijo Mabel.

Las tres se miraron un momento, y luego fueron al pueblo.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo Wendy, que iba hacia la cabaña en bicicleta.

\- ¡Wendy! ¿qué tal? – respondieron.

\- ¿Van al centro comercial o algo así?- preguntó Wendy.

\- Vamos a lo de Candy…- dijo Mabel.

\- Chicas…de veras, tengan cuidado…normalmente no me importa, pero con todo esto el Mothman…-.

\- No te preocupes Wendy…- dijo Grenda, confiada.

\- Bueno, ahí nos vemos…-.

\- ¡Hasta luego!-.

Shandra tomaba una lata de Pitt Cola, en su receso. En su carpeta tenía una serie de reportes recientes sobre la extraña criatura.

\- Jejeje, tengo material para una semana…- se dijo a sí misma. De pronto, sonó su teléfono. Cuando estaba por atender, suponiendo que era alguno de sus numerosos pretendientes, se sorprendió un poco al ver que era un número que no tenía en su lista.

\- 9-14-4-18-9-4-3-15-12-4…ok, ¿qué rayos?- dijo, antes de contestar.

\- Buenas tardes…- le dijo una voz extraña al otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? ¿quién es usted?-.

\- De momento prefiero no decírselo…vamos al grano…-.

\- ¿De qué está hablando?-.

\- Usted tiene información sobre la criatura alada que ha sido vista en los últimos días…-.

\- Claro…Toby, si estás pensando que te voy a ceder las exclusivas…-.

\- No soy Toby…-.

\- ¿Entonces quién es, y por qué marcó este número?-.

\- Tenga cuidado con cómo maneja esos datos, señorita Jiménez…podría no estar contenta con el resultado….adiós…-.

\- ¡Váyase al demonio! – dijo Shandra antes de colgar. Luego de la misteriosa llamada, se fijó en el número de nuevo. O al menos lo intentó. Parecía que nadie hubiera llamado. El extraño número telefónico parecía que nunca había estado ahí. Optó, muy acertadamente, por seguir ignorando los reportes del Mothman. Su olfato periodístico le indicaba que tal vez algo ahí no estaba bien. Y más, cuando revisó un mensaje de texto en su teléfono celular donde se leía.

\- SOY INDRID COLD. LE HARÉ UNA VISITA PRONTO-.

Aterrada, Shandra pensó en denunciar, pero de pronto, el artefacto se estropeó sin razón aparente.

Stan regresaba a la Cabaña del Misterio luego de otro tour. Cuando ya se estaba poniendo cómodo, alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¡No hay reembolsos, lo dije antes de comenzar el recorrido! – respondió casi por instinto.

La puerta volvió a sonar.

\- Bueno, voy…ya voy….- dijo a regañadientes Stan. Al dirigirse a la puerta, vio una mujer alta, con un traje similar a un esmoquin, pero brillante. Ésta lo miraba fijamente, como si fuera una serpiente cazando.

\- Buenas tardes, señor Pines…-.

\- Buenas, ¿desea algo?- contestó Stan con un dejo de duda.

\- Sólo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas…no se preocupe, no demoraré mucho…-.

\- Bueno, apúrese, mi tiempo es oro…-.

\- ¿Sabe algo usted sobre los avistamientos recientes de una entidad alada de aspecto humanoide?-.

\- ¿Usted es el gobierno o algo así?-.

\- ¿Podría simplemente contestar mi pregunta?-.

\- Yo no he visto nada, sólo he escuchado lo que dice la gente, y ¿sabe algo? Este pueblo es de supersticiosos, usted podría escuchar que hasta Pie Grande vive a dos calles de la casa del alcalde, y todos lo creerían. Le aconsejo no pierda más el tiempo…-.

\- Está bien…supongo que por fin escucho algo más coherente…un gusto hablar con usted – dijo la visitante, extendiendo la mano, y dirigiéndole una inquietante sonrisa a Stan.

\- De…igual forma – dijo Stan.

\- Mi nombre es Indrid Cold…le haré otra visita pronto…- dijo la mujer, antes de desaparecer por donde vino.

Stan cerró la puerta de golpe. Ford, que estaba por ir a la sala, escuchó parte de la conversación. La forma en que Stan había cerrado la puerta…como si estuviese algo intimidado en parte…le recordó al propio Ford algo…

Cuando trabajaba con Fiddleford McGucket en el proyecto de su vida, el portal interdimensional...una tarde similar, en que estaba sentado en la sala tomando refrescos con su amigo y colega científico, no sintió en absoluto que alguien tocara la puerta, pero un impulso que no supo explicar lo llevó a dirigirse hacia ella. Y delante suyo, el ser alado de dos metros de altura y grandes ojos rojos estaba frente a él. Ford no pudo reaccionar, paralizado del miedo. La propia visión de la criatura, más la idea de que probablemente era el mismo ser visto en Point Pleasant…

\- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- preguntó, aterrorizado. El Mothman no contestó. Simplemente retrocedió un poco para luego desaparecer volando. Ford nunca más volvió a verlo. Cerró la puerta de golpe, asustado, a diferencia de Stan, que disimuló mejor su miedo. Pero el caso es que las situaciones se parecían.

En la noche, Mabel dormía plácidamente.

De pronto se levantó. Vio en el suelo una lata de Pitt Cola que parecía llena todavía. Se bebió lo que quedaba, y de pronto escuchó su tema favorito de Sev'ral Timez. ¿por qué no? Pensó, y se puso a bailar. De pronto vio varias latas más de Pitt Cola, y a Pato cerca a ellas. Estuvo por beberse otra, pero al hacerlo, un sabor ferroso invadió sus papilas gustativas. Era sangre. Mabel gritó horrorizada. Pato ya no estaba ahí. Cuando quiso regresar, vio tanto las latas de soda como su propia cama arder hasta ser reducidas a cenizas. Escuchó un chillido atronador, y al ver de dónde provenía…la imagen del Mothman una vez más…a sus pies, Mabel vio la estatuilla de cerámica de Candy. Y al alzar la vista, al mismísimo ser.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡tío Stan!- gritó. Pero nadie la oía. Repentinamente, se vio sobre el puente principal del pueblo, aquel donde ella y su hermano habían tenido esa batalla con Gideon. El Mothman estaba de pie, cerca de un rincón. Y entonces el puente de hizo pedazos…Mabel gritaba desesperada, mientras se sentía caer a cámara lenta. Lo último que vio fue una estrella fugaz, como la de uno de sus tantos suéteres.

\- Seis…seis…doce…- exclamó una voz escalofriante.

\- Dipper…Dipper…- escuchó el chico Pines. Cuando se despertó, pudo ver a su gemela llorando, al pie de su cama.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿tuviste una pesadilla?- dijo Dipper, algo somnoliento.

\- Fue algo atroz…- dijo su hermana – había sangre…y el puente se cayó…el Mothman…estaba ahí…fue como la vez pasada, pero peor…-.

Dipper sintió su estómago revolverse…

\- ¡Mabel! ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? -.

\- Dipper, ¿hay…algo que no me estés diciendo?-.

\- Está bien, sí, pero…por favor, no te calles simplemente…-.

\- ¿Acaso imaginaba que era importante?-.

\- Está bien Mab…está bien…dime…-.

Seis…seis…doce…¿algo coherente? Parece una suma - pensó Dipper - ¿o tal vez no..?-.

\- ¿Mabel en realidad soñó eso? – dijo Ford inquisitivamente.

\- Si…y yo ya no pude conciliar el sueño…- dijo Dipper, aún más paranoico.

\- Quiere repetir el incidente del 66…¿por qué lo revela, entonces?- dijo Ford, mirando al techo – y además…esos números…al menos dos coinciden con el primer año, pero nada más…-.

\- Tal vez sí esta…advirtiendo…pero, ¿con qué propósito?-.

\- Tengo entendido que Mabel tiene una gran imaginación, disculpa si sueno ofensivo, ¿pero qué tal si realmente tuvo una pesadilla? Además…esa cosa ha seguido apareciendo en el pueblo, pero nada más parece haber ocurrido…-.

\- Yo…no suelo desconfiar de Mabel…-.

\- Entiendo…pero…simplemente queda, por ahora, esperar…por ahora…-.

Esa mañana, el cielo estaba nublado. Dipper regresó al lugar donde habían visto al Mothman aquel día. Por costumbre, tenía el diario 3 a la mano, aunque sabía que el monstruo no se hallaba descrito ahí. Mabel, por alguna razón, insistió en acompañarlo. Le importó poco que la batería de su teléfono estuviera muerta para ese momento.

\- En realidad, comenzó a seguirnos desde un poco más antes…- dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno…vamos allá entonces…-.

\- Oye, Mab…no tienes porqué venir, sé que estás asustada…-.

\- Sí, pero no quiero que te patee el trasero…tengo la pistola gancho por si acaso…-.

\- Jajaja…está bien…-.

En eso, el teléfono de Mabel sonó. Cuando lo vio, se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

\- Número desconocido…- dijo Mabel – espera…¿qué? Pensé que la batería se agotó antes de salir de casa…-.

\- ¿Eh? ¿mensaje, dices? Pero…¿cómo?-.

En el mensaje se leía "CÁLLATE. ES MEJOR QUE NI CUENTES LO QUE SOÑASTE"

\- Cielos…¡Chispas! – exclamó Mabel alterada.

\- Yo no he hecho esa estupidez, por si te lo estás preguntando…- dijo Dipper.

\- ¡No le he contado a nadie más, solo a ti, a las chicas, a Soos, a Wendy, al tío Stan! ¿crees que tío Ford se haya puesto cruel?-.

\- No sabe manejar teléfonos celulares, Mabel…-.

\- ¿Crees que haya sido…?-.

En eso, el teléfono de Dipper sonó. Era Pacífica.

\- Dipper…hola…- dijo la rubia.

\- ¿Pacífica? Qué sorpresa – dijo sorprendido Dipper.

\- Esa cosa…el Mothman…creo que está aquí por mi familia…tú y tu hermana tengan mucho cuidado…¿podemos vernos en el centro comercial mañana? Los necesito a ambos…son los gemelos misterio después de todo…y…y aquí ya no se puede confiar en nadie…-.

\- ¿Por tu familia, dices? – dijo Dipper intrigado.

Entretanto Mabel vio como de la nada su móvil se apagó de nuevo.

\- Es una larga historia…- dijo Pacífica nerviosa- mis padres están aquí, tengo que colgar…ojalá consideren venir…-.

\- Ok, Pacífica…nos estamos viendo…-.

\- Dipper…mira…- dijo Mabel – el teléfono estaba sin batería… -.

\- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Dipper, mirando también el artefacto.

\- Claro, tontito…-.

\- ¿Estás segura que la batería no está defectuosa? Porque suele suceder así cuando…-.

\- Dipper, el teléfono está bien…-.

\- Entonces….mmm, ¿falla del servicio? Ni idea…-.

A las afueras del pueblo, un vehículo negro, y otro plateado, circulaban. El plateado se desvió de la carretera. El negro siguió su camino a Gravity Falls.

\- ¿Te aseguraste de traer artillería pesada esta vez? – dijo el agente Powers, quien conducía el auto de color negro, que lucía como recién salido de la fábrica, y esta vez tenía camuflado el emblema de la agencia.

\- Así es…no volverán a agarrarnos del mismo modo…y deberíamos buscar otra vez al niño de gorra…- contestó su rubio compañero.

\- Eso ya está de más, Triggers…- dijo Powers con seguridad. Además, con esa noticia circulando en Internet…tenemos más de que preocuparnos…-.

-¿Se refiere a lo del Mothman? Pensé que sólo era una curiosidad de varias…ni siquiera en Washington le han puesto atención…-.

\- Estamos aquí para investigar, considere lo del dichoso Mothman como una raya más al tigre en este lugar…ni siquiera creo que esté sucediendo en realidad…lo único que sé es que alguien estuvo reportando por lo bajo otra oleada de incidencias…-.

\- ¿Para qué las armas, entonces?-.

\- No sea imprudente…eso en caso vayamos a encontrarnos con algo similar a lo de esa noche…-.

\- Ahora que puedo recordarlo…creo que esos cadáveres dejaron de atacarnos cuando…alguien tocó una horrorosa canción a lo lejos…-.

\- No sea ridículo…probablemente, y como sale en algunas películas, simplemente la fuerza que los mantenía animados cedió por alguna razón…es justo lo que hemos venido a averiguar…-.

En la maletera del auto, portaban escopetas Remington 870, además de pistolas 9 mm. Si algo más ocurría, no los iba a agarrar desprevenidos.

Mientras, en el bosque, Dipper repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido en su propio sueño, y los de Mabel. El detalle del puente le hizo tener una terrible sospecha, pero aún no conseguía hallarle sentido a los números.

 _\- Seis…seis…seis más seis es doce, ¿qué querrá decir? No lo entiendo…ojalá lo del puente sea sólo una imagen en mí, pero…¿por qué lo soñó Mabel entonces? No…debe ser un recuerdo de esa vez, cuando peleamos con Gideon…¿o no?-._

OL IZIL HVIZ OZ MLINZ


	5. Chapter 5

**Un capítulo con una decisión algo arriesgada de mi parte...ojalá no les incomode, aclaraciones al finalizar.**

* * *

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 5: En la oscuridad…

Al otro lado del bosque, en la Cabaña, Soos se despertó de su siesta, con una corazonada. Se levantó, y fue por un corredor. Cuando distinguió una sombra enorme con ojos grandes en un espejo, se sobresaltó hasta el punto en que lo rompió de un puñetazo. Luego, al despejarse, vio que se había cortado la mano. No había nadie, en realidad.

\- Auch…esto no…debo curarme…cielos…eso fue espantoso…-.

Fue al baño a tratarse la herida, y luego a la recepción.

\- ¿Wendy? – dijo Soos al ver a la chica algo confundida, en la tienda de regalos.

\- Soos…que hay…-.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-.

\- De verdad…sí…hace un rato entró una tipa con una cara que daba espanto verla, y eso que usualmente me importan un comino los visitantes…pero…rayos, sólo se quedó a mirar un raro, y luego desapareció…parecía que ni caminaba…solo era como si flotase o algo por el estilo…no fue cómodo de ver, y eso que he…hemos, visto cosas feas…-.

\- Caray…- dijo Soos – seguro alguien que quería reembolso y estaba especialmente enfurecida…-.

\- Hey, viejo ¿qué te pasó? – dijo Wendy al ver su vendaje.

\- Oh…un accidente limpiando algo…no te preocupes…-.

\- Como digas…-.

* * *

\- Muy bien, seas quien seas, esto no es…gracioso…– dijo Mabel, celular en mano.

\- Seis seis doce…¿G, G, L? no tiene sentido…- seguía Dipper pensando en voz alta -¿por qué emplearía códigos? Tal vez si en lugar de…-.

En eso, oyeron algo moviéndose entre los arbustos. Los gemelos Pines retrocedieron un poco. Y era como si, lo que sea que los estuviera siguiendo, estuviese también imitando sus movimientos.

\- Bueno…creo que no fue nada…- dijo Mabel, volviéndose hacia Dipper. De pronto, el celular de este sonó de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién podrá ser ahora? A ver…¿Pacífica otra vez?- dijo al comprobar que era el número de la chica Northwest una vez más.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – gritó Mabel. Cuando Dipper volteó, vio un animal que los observaba con curiosidad. Se veía como un gran perro de pelaje grisáceo, como un lobo, pero tenía dientes más grandes en relación a su mandíbula. Además, parecía que sus patas delanteras eran ligeramente más grandes que las traseras, como si de una hiena se tratase.

\- Es…el perro fantasma…- dijo Dipper, temblando. Sacó el diario 3, y tras una veloz pesquisa, pudo comprobarlo. Mabel lo quedó mirando.

\- Oye, no es tan horrible – dijo Mabel, acercando su mano al animal. Este la olfateó, y le lamió un dedo.

\- Oooww, parece que no es tan malo después de todo…- dijo la chica de suéter.

\- Yo…no lo sé…- contestó Dipper. Acto seguido, el extraño animal aladeó la cabeza…y de la nada saltó hacia ellos…al lamer el dedo de Mabel, juzgó que ambos serían una buena presa. Los gemelos esquivaron el ataque, y emprendieron la fuga. Pero la criatura les cerraba el paso a donde quiera que intentaran huir. Incluso, sus dientes rozaron el suéter de Mabel, y el chaleco de Dipper. Éste intentó ahuyentarla arrojándole varias piedras, que el animal o bien resistía o ignoraba, empecinado como estaba en cazarlos.

Siguieron huyendo y esquivando las arremetidas del carnívoro hasta que Dipper vio una depresión del terreno, parecía que estaban sobre una suerte de colina.

\- ¡Por aquí, Mabel! – exclamó el chico de gorra. Ambos, tomados de la mano, huyeron por la colina, mientras el perro fantasma les seguía el paso. En un momento, casi se caen por lo difícil del terreno, perdiendo algunos objetos. De pronto, en algún punto, el animal olfateó algo que lo hizo retroceder y finalmente escapar.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡lo ahuyentamos! – exclamó triunfante Mabel, mientas se reincorporaba.

\- ¡Oh no, el diario! – gritó Dipper al ver como el libro había quedado a varios metros de ellos, cerca a un remanso de agua, así como el celular de Mabel. - ¡debo ir por el diario!-.

\- ¡Dipper! ¡no! – trató de disuadirlo Mabel, al ver que se acercaba una camioneta plateada con lunas polarizadas. Esta se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos, ante el atónito chico de gorra que por un momento no atinó a tomar el libro.

\- ¿Hola? – preguntó. En eso, alguien se bajó del vehículo.

\- ¡Cuidado! – dijo Mabel antes de finalmente alcanzar a su hermano e intentar llevárselo.

La puerta se abrió. Era una mujer que parecía bordear la treintena, de cabello largo y rojizo, más claro que el de Wendy. Vio el Diario 3 a sus pies, y con una expresión de sorpresa que era opacada por sus lentes oscuros, lo tomó…

\- ¿Qué hace? – dijo Dipper, corriendo hacia ella con Mabel.

\- No pensé que volvería a tener esto en mis manos...- dijo la extraña – ¿se puede saber qué están haciendo con esto?-.

Dipper y Mabel la miraron estupefactos.

\- ¿Usted... también conoce ese libro?- le preguntó Mabel.

\- ¿Cómo lo encontró?- dijo Dipper inquisitivamente.

\- Hace años estuve por aquí... me lo encontré...y bueno...imagino que el resto ya no es sorpresa para ti...- le dijo la mujer, quitándose los lentes.

\- ¿También ha visto...?- dijo Dipper, sorprendido.

– He visto cosas raras, créeme…pero no tantas como se ven aquí…-.

\- ¿Viajaba mucho? - dijo Mabel, más curiosa ahora que asustada.

\- Algo así…y un día vine por acá…-.

\- ¿Y entonces...usted sabe todo de este pueblo? - dijo más emocionado Dipper.

\- Lo esencial...era solo algo mayor que ustedes cuando conocí Gravity Falls...-.

\- Pero...entonces...¿usted no quiso llevarse el libro consigo? -.

\- No...la verdad, cuando estuve por irme de aquí, supuse que gran parte de lo ocurrido se debía a esto…además, supuse que sería mala idea retirarlo de su sitio, así que lo deje donde estaba...hasta le eché polvo encima para asegurarme de que pareciera que nadie lo tomó…-.

\- Este libro es una guía...me ha ayudado mucho, de veras - dijo Dipper - y es un gusto saber que...alguien más ha vivido esto...-.

\- ¿Ya conocen a Jeff y a Schmebulock? - dijo conteniendo una carcajada la recién llegada.

\- Jajaja, claro que sí, si supiera - dijo Mabel, entrando en confianza.

Dipper sintió ganas de decirle que conocía al autor de aquel volumen, y que de hecho era familiar suyo. Pero, al conocer recién a la visitante, decidió reservarse algo de información, por mucho que realmente luciera amigable, y que pareciera el tipo de persona con la que se pudiese entender bien, una versión femenina del tío Ford o algo así. Después de todo, recordaba, "no confíes en nadie".

\- Es curioso, pareciera que nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿verdad? - exclamó Mabel. Había pasado ya mucho rato desde que los gemelos y la extraña conversaban intercambiando experiencias.

\- ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo por aquí? - dijo Dipper.

\- Solo una semana...necesito averiguar algunas cosas...no sobre misterios, si es lo que están pensando, jejeje...-.

\- Tal vez...nos veamos por ahí, al menos yo...suelo salir con frecuencia...- dijo Mabel.

\- Y...chicos...¿ustedes son de aquí, o están de visita también?-.

\- Vamos a estar el verano solamente - dijo Dipper - somos de California...-.

\- Es un bonito lugar, tal como lo recuerdo...oh, chicos...realmente espero que nos veamos de nuevo en algún momento, pero debo irme - dijo la pelirroja – fue un gusto…-.

\- El gusto es mío - dijo Dipper, extendiendo la mano.

\- Igual - dijo Mabel - pero...no nos ha dicho su nombre...-.

\- Oh, que descuido...me llamo Fiona...Fiona Phillips...¿y ustedes?-.

\- Soy Mabel Pines, un placer, el tonto a mi lado es Dipper...-.

\- ¡Mabel, demonios!-.

\- Jajajaja!-.

\- Por cierto, señora Phillips – dijo Dipper – en estos días, nosotros, y algunas personas más, hemos visto…-.

\- Mothman…lo sé…-.

\- ¿Usted lo ha visto ya? – preguntó asombrada Mabel.

\- No…pero…cuando estaba por llegar al pueblo, algo de eso oí…en fin, supongo que él también debe estar de visita…paso de saludarlo…-.

\- Mmm…ojalá que sea sólo eso – dijo Dipper.

\- Bueno…fue un placer, debo irme…tal vez coincidamos en otra ocasión…y…chicos…-.

\- Diga…- dijo Mabel, mientras Dipper seguía mirando con curiosidad a Fiona.

\- La curiosidad que muestran ustedes en comprender aquello que no salta a simple vista es admirable…pero a veces…también hay que saber cuando detenerse…-.

\- Lo…lo tendré en cuenta – respondió Dipper.

Fiona sonrió. Le recordaba un poco algo de su propia experiencia. Luego, se retiró.

\- ¿No es fantástico? - le decía Mabel a Dipper - así que no somos los primeros en saber de ese libro...-.

\- Estoy de acuerdo...pero...Mabel...-.

\- Dime, torpe...-.

\- Es mejor...que no le digamos nada a Stan ni a Ford...no todavía...-.

\- ¿Qué tal si le dijera?...-.

\- Mabel...-.

\- Es broma Dipper…-.

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí…? – preguntó Ford al aire. Nada ocurrió. Aquella vez…el Mothman llegó como de la nada, pero el pueblo no sufrió ninguna tragedia. Luego recordó que a una señora a la que se le había aparecido allá en Virginia, se le diagnosticó un agresivo cáncer poco después. ¿Provocado? , pensó Stanford Pines. Al margen de ello, nada significativo había ocurrido ahí…ninguna desgracia para sus habitantes.

Ford suspiró, cabizbajo, y retornó a casa mientras se decía algo a sí mismo.

\- _Claro…no sucedió nada aquí…sólo Fiddleford se volvió loco por tu culpa, y al llamar a Stanley, terminaste tragado por tu propia invención, y Stanley quebrado moralmente…si, es verdad que nada sucedió, Stanford Pines…nada…_ -.

* * *

Siendo ya altas horas de la noche, en la comisaría Blubs y Durland tenían la TV encendida, a falta de algún delito del que ocuparse en el usualmente pacífico pueblo.

\- Sí. Yo he visto al Mothman. Es totalmente real…se lo digo porque no gano nada contando una mentira en televisión local, y porque, como comerciante y ex candidato a la alcaldía, no puedo darme el lujo de mentir…- contaba Bud Alegría algo nervioso, en las noticias. El reportero era un tal Dominick Keys, un joven relevo de Shandra.

\- Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy, y…sea quien sea que haya estado llamando a mi casa, no es gracioso…buenas noches – se despidió Dominick. Durland tomó el control remoto para cambiar al canal de las películas de terror de ínfimo presupuesto populares en la curiosa tv de aquel pueblo.

En eso, el teléfono sonó.

\- Atiendo yo, he estado varias horas sentado…- dijo Blubs.

\- Está bien, cuando regreses, trae dos sodas heladas de la nevera…-.

\- Hecho…-.

Blubs el comisario contestó el teléfono.

\- Estación de Policía, ¿quién habla?-.

\- ¿Ya le han reportado…incidencias curiosas aquí?- dijo una voz extraña.

\- ¿Eh? No ha contestado mi pregunta…-.

\- De seguro va a oír, o ya oyó que su gente aquí está viendo cosas…-.

\- ¿Puede hablar claro? -.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo el oficial Durland.

\- Sssshhh, un demente al teléfono Durland, debemos estar listos…- dijo Blubs.

\- Es probable que en el pueblo se desarrollen ciertas…incidencias…yo le recomendaría mantenerse al margen…y no se hace falta que recurra a la violencia…dígale a ese socio suyo que se tranquilice…-.

\- Mire, no sé de qué está hablando…somos varios aquí, y como sea un terroristas, va a tener que encararnos a todos…-.

\- No es mi intención entregarme a actos de terrorismo aquí…además, está usted sólo con un único apoyo…-.

\- ¿Qué?...usted…¿qué tengo en la mano?-.

\- Una porra de policía que esgrime como si fuera a agredirme en este mismo instante…-.

Blubs sintió escalofríos al oír eso.

\- ¿Dónde está?-.

\- Donde usted cree que yo estoy, probablemente…-.

\- Déjese de tonterías…-.

\- Bueno…mi nombre es Indrid Cold…nos estaremos viendo pronto…-.

\- ¿Ingrid qué?-.

La llamada llegó a su fin abruptamente. Blubs le comunicó a Durland lo ocurrido, y los dos fueron a la patrulla a recorrer el pueblo, en busca de un posible delincuente. No lograron encontrar nada.

En el bosque, un extraño vehículo cilíndrico luminoso se hallaba asentado. En su interior, Indrid Cold recopilaba parte de la información extraída a los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Sin embargo, no era porque ella no supiese qué estaba persiguiendo. Sólo necesitaba saber qué tanto conocían las personas…entre menos, mejor, pensaba.

En su casa, la "reportera de verdad" bebía una cerveza, mientras se relajaba sobre su mueble. Alguien llamó su puerta. Fue a atender, armada con un bate de béisbol por si las dudas. Entonces, al verificar quién estaba tocando…no detectó a nadie. Al volver a la sala, siguió bebiendo. De pronto, una sensación de adormecimiento la invadió. Al poco rato, se revolvía sobre el suelo, producto de una fiebre elevada.

En casa de Toby, este preparaba una nota sobre el Mothman, distorsionándola un poco para hacerla más interesante. En eso, alguien tocó el timbre.

\- Buenas…noches…¿quién es usted? – dijo Toby, nervioso ante la fémina de traje brilloso en su puerta.

\- ¿Toby Determined? – preguntó la mujer.

\- S…sí…¿p…por…por qué lo pregunta? – dijo Toby, que no podía creer su suerte.

\- Usted tiene la relación de reportes de una entidad que ha aparecido últimamente en Gravity Falls…¿me equivoco?-.

\- No…no señora…-.

\- Le aconsejo que evite comentarlo, menos en su periódico…-.

\- Señora…vamos…¿realmente tengo que hacer eso? Necesito este trabajo, si no…-.

\- No se lo voy a repetir de nuevo…-.

\- Ok…está…está bien…-.

\- Pensé que sería más difícil de convencer…me alegra ver que colabora…-.

\- Si usted lo dice…por algo ha de ser, señorita…-.

Toby estaba entre atontado e intimidado por aquella extraña mujer.

\- Bueno…debo irme…- dijo Indrid Cold antes de desaparecer nuevamente. La misma sonrisa bizarra de siempre, aquella capaz de enervar al más duro. Toby no fue la excepción. Pero, pasada una hora desde que Cold se fue, Toby siguió en marcha con el plan. Se preparaba para la impresión, hasta que una ventana de chat en su computadora apareció de repente. Le llamó la atención, pues ni siquiera en ese portal de citas online tenía mucha suerte…y que recordara, no había encendido el ordenador siquiera.

\- POR FAVOR, RECONSIDERE LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO…BODACIOUS T…- se leía. No aparecía ningún remitente.

\- ¿Quién eres? – escribió de vuelta Toby.

\- Alguien que está viendo lo que haces…en este mismo momento…todo.-.

Toby sabía que no había encendido la cámara web ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Estás viendo todo?- escribió el bigotudo - ¿qué tengo en el bolsillo de la camisa?-.

\- Bolígrafo azul…- contestó el interlocutor.

Toby apagó la computadora, asustado, y siguió con su proyecto. Se escuchó un sonido de cristal roto.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – exclamó Toby. Al asomar por la puerta, varios trozos de techo cayeron pesadamente sobre él, dejándolo inconsciente, y con algo de sangre asomando por su cabeza…

ML GVNZH Z OZ LHXFIRWZW WVO WVHGRML

* * *

 **Nota: Ejem…si alguien por ahí vio alguna vez la serie "Qué raro" seguro captó el cameo…y si no es así…lo explicaré, Fiona "Fi" Phillips era la protagonista de una serie que pasaban hace mucho por el extinto canal Fox Kids, llamada justamente "qué raro", producida por Disney Channel. El argumento era sobre una chica que iba acompañando a su madre, una artista de gira, y a su familia. En fin, el nudo era que esta chica era una especie de imán de sucesos sobrenaturales, además claro de que se mostraba interesada en ellos, y en cada lugar que visitaban habían misterios varios que debía resolver…¿les suena de algo? XD sí, jajaja, era una especie de Dipper en mujer…realmente, pienso que esa serie podría considerarse una antecesora espiritual de Gravity Falls (el nombre del capítulo es el del tema del opening de dicho viejo programa). Y no se preocupen si no han visto este programa, porque a Fi la iré describiendo como si fuese un OC, y tampoco abarcará mucho. Después de todo, es un fic de Gravity Falls, y Fi era uno de mis personajes favoritos de series, no podía degradarla a una horrorosa Mary Sue XD**

 **El "perro fantasma" que ataca a Dipper y Mabel está inspirado en el Shunka Warakin, una criatura del folklore nativo americano similar a un lobo de gran tamaño. Curiosamente…esta criatura existe, si buscan en google "shunka warakin", en imágenes, los conducirá a un curioso animal embalsamado, abatido en los Estados Unidos a inicios de este siglo, el cual hasta ahora no ha sido identificado, ya que nunca se hizo un mapeo de su ADN. A Stan le gustaría tenerlo en su negocio XD**


	6. Chapter 6

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 6: El desertor

 _Hola, hola, sólo soy yo_

 _Infectando todo cuanto amas…_

 _\- Evanescence, What You Want._

* * *

\- No sabía que habían vuelto a hablar…- dijo sorprendido Dipper.

\- Sí. Descubrimos que no tenía sentido seguir peleados por nada…- dijo Ford.

\- Al fin todo estará bien…- dijo Stan.

Los hermanos estaban abrazados, con vasos de refresco con varios hielos en mano.

Mabel, Wendy y Soos acompañaban como si preparasen una fiesta. Dipper se acercó a su hermana, quien lo recibió con una bocina. De pronto vio al Mothman en una ventana.

\- ¡Tío Ford! ¡Tío Stan! ¡es el Mothman! – exclamó Dipper entrando en pánico, sólo para ver que sus familiares y amigos no reaccionaban en lo absoluto. Dejó de ver al Mothman, y en lugar de la criatura, vio un único ojo que se cernía sobre él, y escuchó una risa espantosa.

\- Todo terminó, Pino…- dijo la voz.

\- ¡Tú otra vez! ¿qué le has hecho a mi familia?- dijo entre dientes Dipper.

No recibió respuesta. En su lugar, una llamarada lo hizo saltar. Ante él, el pueblo entero reducido a ruinas. Cuando volteó, vio a muchísima gente, fundida en una impía masa de carne y hueso unidos entre sí como si de arcilla se tratasen. Los chillidos de dolor y el aroma a fuego y putrefacción eran terribles.

\- ¡¿Dios mío, qué es esto?! – gritó Dipper llorando, intentando alcanzar a sus familiares, atrapados en medio de aquella espantosa edificación de carne. Esta se disolvió en un gran coágulo que dio paso a una grotesca reproducción del mismo puente emblemático de Gravity Falls.

\- No hay lugar…para los héroes aquí…- dijo la voz –.

Dipper se levantó de su cama. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Ford. Pero al ir a buscarlo, Stan le dijo que lo había visto salir hacía un rato. Luego recordó que tenía que encontrarse con Pacífica en unas horas. No dudó en contarle a Mabel su sueño. No, la Cabaña estaba protegida contra el asedio de Bill. Probablemente, eso había sido únicamente el subconsciente intentando advertirle.

Una idea comenzó a cruzar su cabeza…esperaba estar en lo cierto, y a la vez, esperaba equivocarse.

Tyler se sirvió un vaso de soda. Caminó hacia uno de los balcones del ayuntamiento, con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Recibió una llamada sólo para confirmar su autorización para la construcción de un nuevo edificio en Gravity Falls. Le alegraba saber que pronto el pueblo se volvería gradualmente un lugar más sofisticado, y todo, pensaba, gracias a él. Había oído algo de las incidencias recientes, pero le importaba poco o nada…o pretendía que así era.

Cuando los hermanos arribaron al punto de reunión, el de la gorra vio a Pacífica con sus amigas, aunque a decir de Dipper, no se le veía muy contenta tampoco. Cuando las chicas vieron llegar a los Pines, les dirigieron risas burlonas y muecas de desdén. Mabel suspiró pensando que al fin y al cabo nada había cambiado en lo más mínimo en la rubia. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Pacífica les dirigió una mirada feroz a sus "aliadas" y remató el gesto con un "¡Largo!".

\- Disculpen lo sucedido…- dijo Pacífica – agradezco que hayan podido venir…-.

-¿Qué pasó? – dijo Mabel, con un poco de suspicacia todavía.

\- Es que…creo que todo esto del Mothman se debe…a mi familia…- dijo la rubia apesadumbrada.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - dijo Dipper.

La chica Northwest les contó una historia extraña. De cuando uno de sus ancestros le ofreció un trato fraudulento, para variar, a un jefe de una tribu local, que terminó expulsada de sus tierras, y su líder y guerreros masacrados a tiros por la Caballería. Antes de ser rematado de un culatazo que le partió el cráneo, el jefe amenazó con que los Norhtwest y todo el pueblo serían visitados por espíritus malignos, y que ello sería la desgracia para todos…algunos que creyeron en su profecía decían que el jefe, en sus últimos momentos de vida, tuvo una serie de visiones proféticas. Eso, o simplemente delirios de agonizante, como dijo el oficial de Caballería después.

\- Está aquí para vengarse…con razón lo hemos visto, y hemos tenido pesadillas con él…-dijo Mabel nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué soñaste…soñaron…exactamente…?- dijo Pacífica.

\- Perdona que te interrumpa Mabel – dijo Dipper – pero…he escuchado…que en general, la presencia del Mothman antecede a desgracias…no creo que esté aquí únicamente por tus padres, menos por ti…además, no se le ha visto últimamente…-.

\- Cierto, pero…sé que algunas personas han recibido llamadas curiosas preguntando justamente por el Mothman…- dijo Pacífica.

\- No han comentado nada en las noticias, ni en el periódico…- dijo Dipper.

En eso, un tumulto de gente se formó en torno a la tienda de televisores. Los Pines y Pacífica se enteraron de que Shandra había enfermado misteriosamente, y que Toby había tenido un curioso percance.

\- Por ello no hay…noticias…- dijo Mabel – ¿y ese tipo tan apuesto que estuvo anoche en la tv?-.

\- El puente…- dijo el chico de gorra, girando los ojos hacia arriba - el puente de Gravity Falls es el objetivo…-.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – dijeron Mabel y Pacífica.

\- Los dos recibimos esa imagen en nuestros sueños…todo lo que queda averiguar…es cuando…- contestó Dipper con aire inquisitivo.

\- Dijo "seis, seis, doce", ¿es algún tipo de suma?- dijo Mabel – porque si es así sale veinticuatro…-.

\- Creo que podría ser algo distinto…- dijo Dipper, intrigado. Miró un calendario cercano. Entonces se sobresaltó aún más.

\- ¿Qué fue? – dijo Pacífica intrigada.

\- Por alguna razón…es una fecha…- dijo Dipper, pálido.

\- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó la chica Northwest.

\- El día 6 de junio…pero -dijo Dipper aun más extrañado – eso ya pasó…digo, estamos a mediados de agosto…-.

\- ¿Entonces? – dijo Mabel sintiéndose más incómoda - ¿por qué nos ha arruinado el sueño con tantas cosas horribles?-.

\- Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nada…- le dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Crees que debamos decírselo…no sé…al alcalde, o al tipo de las noticias? – preguntó Mabel, en tono inusualmente serio para ella.

En ese momento, Pacífica recordó haberse enterado de algo, muy temprano esa mañana. Supuso que, por lo que los gemelos hablaban, no debían haber visto el noticioso antes de llegar.

\- Por cierto…Mabel…- dijo la rubia.

\- Dime…- contestó la gemela de Dipper.

\- Ese tipo de ayer…Dominick…era un reemplazo de Shandra Jiménez, pero…por algo que escuché de mi mayordomo y mi padre, lo encontraron muerto en su departamento, esta misma mañana.-.

Mabel se asustó, y se abrazó a Dipper.

\- ¿Crees que lo mató el bicho ese, o que sea el mismo que ha estado enviando mensajes raros?-.

\- No estoy seguro…-.

\- Déjenme hacer una llamada…a la central de noticias…- dijo Pacífica. Al tomar el celular, este se apagó. Cuando intentó prenderlo de nuevo, los chicos se toparon con Indrid Cold.

\- Ustedes…¿qué hacen por aquí? – les dijo Indrid Cold en tono amigable.

\- Oh…nada…solo…solo estábamos por aquí…eso- dijo Dipper, con una risa fingida.

\- Por cierto…oí que el servicio de telefonía va a fallar un poco estos días…yo que tú – dijo Cold señalando a Pacífica – tendría…algo de cuidado.

Los chicos se quedaron desconcertados. Pacífica miró a los Pines, y les hablo en voz baja.

\- Ustedes…sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero…-.

\- Pacífica…olvídalo…esa noche quedó claro quien eras…tú no eres tus padres…- dijo Dipper con seguridad.

\- Ya lo oíste…- reafirmó Mabel. Realmente ya no la veían tan mal.

\- Gracias…pero…por favor, tengan cuidado…creo que quiere destruir el pueblo o algo así, pero mis padres difícilmente me creerían, menos a ti Dipper…- dijo Pacífica en voz baja.

\- ¿Entonces por qué nos diría cuando pretende hacerlo? – dijo pensativo Dipper.

Pacífica, desconcertada todavía, vio a su mayordomo aparecer. Éste le hizo una señal. Significaba que ya no era seguro estar ahí, y que debía regresar a casa para no tener problemas con sus padres…no más de los que ya tenía.

\- Debo irme…suerte en todo…- dijo la rubia, antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

* * *

Al atardecer, el pueblo estaba inusualmente silencioso. Sólo algunas personas en la calle comentaban haber visto a la criatura que parecía haberse adueñado del pueblo.

El auto plateado se dirigió de vuelta al bosque. Fiona se detuvo cerca a un árbol. Cuando volteó la vista hacia la derecha, pudo ver al Mothman, una vez más.

\- Tú…- dijo Fiona con una vez inusualmente serena- ¿sabías lo que le iba a pasar a mi padre?-.

Curiosamente, el Mothman, en lugar de desaparecer, sólo se quedó ahí observándola. Fi recordó lo difícil que fue para su familia la experiencia de haber perdido a su padre. El causante había sido un ser demoníaco al que ella en su momento le había tocado derrotar. Pero…antes del deceso, el Mothman había sido visto por él.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con la gente de este pueblo? – preguntó Fiona.

El celular de Fi sonó cuando el Mothman alzó vuelo una vez más. Número desconocido. La pelirroja no dudo en contestar.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? – dijo una voz distorsionada.

Fi colgó. Procedió a retirarse. Antes de arrancar, tuvo una especie de imagen mental.

\- Veinticuatro…-.

Fiona siguió conduciendo. Su padre, ya fallecido antes de que cumpliera ella los quince años, le había legado una curiosidad única, y mucho interés en aquellos temas que la ciencia oficial prefiere ignorar. Un imán de lo sobrenatural, igual que ella…igual que el pueblo entero de Gravity Falls. Ello le costó la vida.

Alguien…algo… se las arregló para asesinar al padre de Fiona. Sintió que debía eliminarlo, pues sabía demasiado. Fue fácil provocar un accidente…demasiado…

Ya ella había, en su momento, confrontado a este ser que únicamente podía atacar en el mundo físico a través de la posesión de cuerpos. Antes de eso, el encuentro con el Diario 3 le había dado una idea de donde podían venir dichas entidades…pero faltaban respuestas.

Fiona condujo de regreso a su alojamiento.

\- Oh, pero qué lástima…- dijo Bill Cipher, emergiendo cerca al lugar donde la mujer había estado hacía un instante, con su típica risa– hubiera sido una genial marioneta…-.

El demonio de los sueños enfocó su único ojo en la silueta que tenía al frente.

\- Viejo amigo…veo que tú también estás de paseo por aquí…-.

No recibió respuesta. Solo una inexpresiva mirada que encerraba cólera de milenios.

\- Vamos…a menos que estés aquí justamente para apoyarme un poco…cosa que me sería muy útil…- insistió Bill.

\- _YO NO HE VENIDO A AYUDARTE…YA QUE TAMPOCO PUEDO IMPEDIR LO QUE VA A SUCEDER, AL MENOS, QUIERO QUE LOS QUE HABITAN AQUÍ PUEDAN TENER UNA IDEA…YA ESTÁN PASANDO COSAS, PERO AÚN NO LA PEOR_ …- recibió esta vez Bill como respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? No es como si pudieras hacer algo, ¿verdad? Vamos…por los viejos tiempos…-.

\- _YO YA NO TRABAJO CONTIGO MÁS, CIPHER_ …-.

\- La moral es relativa amigo…veo que te dejaste convencer por la reducida visión de la realidad que tienen los habitantes de este planeta – dijo Bill muy seguro - vamos, ellos no han visto nacer este universo, como nosotros, y tampoco alcanzaran a ver su final…cosa que nosotros sí…-.

\- _YO TENGO MIS ASUNTOS_ …-.

\- Me pregunto, mi viejo amigo…¿qué hay en esa cabeza, tan atribulada, que te ha hecho volverte así? – dijo Bill deslizándose hacia la mente del Mothman. De pronto, se halló envuelto en un manto de oscuridad.

\- _TÚ NO TIENES PODER SOBRE MI MENTE…AQUÍ, ERES MI PRESA_ …- contestó el ente alado.

Bill intentó inútilmente escarbar entre los pensamientos y recuerdos de quien hacía eones había sido uno de sus principales aliados.. Entonces, la bestia abrió sus alas, y se lanzó como halcón en picada contra Bill, golpeándolo e hiriéndolo. Bill sin embargo se reincorporó, y aumentó de tamaño tornándose rojo, y disparando una suerte de ráfaga luminosa. Mothman simplemente se cubrió con sus alas, y volvió a arremeter, plenamente consciente de que no podría sostener el combate por mucho tiempo más. Al fin, Bill Cipher abandonó el cuerpo del Mothman, tras una última arremetida.

\- _NO TIENES UNA FORMA FÍSICA…BIEN POR TI…POR QUE DE OTRO MODO ELIMINARÍA TU PRESENCIA PARA SIEMPRE_ …-.

\- Quiero ver a donde te llevan tus juegos inútiles…no hay manera de que puedas explicarle a los humanos lo que va a ocurrirles, tontuelo…esa es tu maldición…pero no seré yo quien lo compruebe…ahí te ves…-.

Cuando Bill recorrió de nuevo el bosque, pudo avistar a Indrid Cold yendo en dirección contraria a la que él tomaba. El poder de Bill había aumentado lo suficiente como para posesionar personas sin necesidad de efectuar un trato, como sucedió con Ford en su momento, o Gideon. Pero cuando intentó posesionar a Cold, se dio de bruces.

\- Creo saber quién eres…no va a funcionar conmigo…- respondió Indrid Cold, con una de sus típicas risas perturbadoras. Se tocó la cabeza. Ella misma se había colocado una protección de metal entre la carne y el hueso. Bill desapareció de nuevo, disgustado.

\- Los habitantes de Lanulos sabemos de tu capacidad…no nos van a agarrar con la guardia baja otra vez, Bill Cipher – dijo mentalmente Indrid Cold.

Al anochecer, Mothman aterrizó sobre una colina. Sintió pasos tras suyo. Escuchó un sonido como de quien rastrilla un arma.

\- Esto no será igual que en Point Pleasant, mi estimado…- dijo Indrid Cold.

\- _TU BÚSQUEDA ES INÚTIL. TUS JEFES DEBEN SABER QUE NINGUNA DE ESTAS ALTERACIONES SE DEBEN A MÍ. YO SÓLO INTENTO COMUNICARLES LO QUE SUCEDE…_ -.

\- Pero es obvio que no puedes hacerlo. Si intentas atacarme, tus golpes rebotaran…lo sabes…-.

\- _¿Y TÚ QUE GARANTÍA TIENES DE QUE TU SOFISTICADA ARMA PUEDE HACERME ALGO?_ -.

\- Que yo, en realidad, no tengo nada que perder aquí…-.

Cold tenía un arma similar a uno de los rifles de la Policía del Tiempo, pero se veía casi transparente. En la otra mano desplegó una especie de lanza.

\- Algo para matar a un dios…Mothman…- dijo Cold, entre dientes. Disparó varias veces. El ente alado esquivó los disparos, y aleteó enviando una ráfaga tan fuerte que derribó a su rival.

\- No…no puede tocarme…qué sucede…- maldijo Cold. Se levantó de nuevo, como si se tratase de una marioneta mal construida, y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, vio al Mothman irse en otra dirección. Ni corta ni perezosa, Cold se dirigió como levitando a su vehículo, oculto cerca de ahí, y se lanzó a la persecución.

\- No, amigo, no te vas a escapar esta vez…demonio con pretensiones de niño bueno…- decía Cold entre dientes.

A unos cuantos kilómetros, los agentes Powers y Trigger detectaron las luces emitidas por el vehículo de Indrid Cold, y se lanzaron a la persecución, a pesar de que había poco que pudieran hacer.

En algún momento, Indrid Cold se rindió. Pero, al volver, maquinó un plan.

\- Tengo formas de hacer que aparezcas de nuevo…-.

Los agentes detuvieron el vehículo. Aquello que perseguían simplemente desapareció como por arte de magia. El agente Powers se llevó un caramelo de menta a la boca. Triggers salió un momento del auto para inspeccionar. Al regreso, tomó una laptop.

\- Primero el portal, luego zombies…ahora esto…parece…que este lugar estuviera maldito o algo así- dijo el agente de bigote, distrayendo un poco a su colega.

\- Bueno…por eso nos mandaron aquí…- dijo Triggers – cosa rara, se supone que esta rama del FBI cerró hace algún tiempo...y aún así todo esto sigue como información clasificada…-.

\- Los dos agentes a cargo de eso se fueron…solicité que se los localizara para obtener algo de apoyo, pero…no sé, me negaron la solicitud- dijo Powers antes de reanudar la marcha.

\- ¿Algún otro reporte de actividad en la Cabaña? – preguntó de la nada Triggers.

\- De momento – respondió categóricamente Powers – el caso está archivado…-.

* * *

 **Nota: Sep, otro ligero cameo…antes de los Gemelos Misterio…digamos que había otro "dúo misterio" haciendo de las suyas en la televisión, jajaja. Y hace poco han vuelto…por supuesto, me refiero a los agentes Mulder y Scully, protagonistas de "X Files". Sé que es algo disparatado lo que planteo en este fic, pero ¿se imaginan si más de una serie transcurriera en el mismo espacio-tiempo? Por ahí he visto algunos interesantes fanart donde los agentes salen en Gravity Falls…Además…en "Regular Show" aparecieron ya, con otros nombres, pero se notaba quienes eran, igual…en fin, espero esos detalles no incomoden a los lectores, jejeje.**

 **"Lanulos"…según un supuesto contactado por Indrid Cold, llamado Woodrow Derenberger, este era el nombre del planeta extrasolar del cual Indrid Cold y otros "hombres sonrientes" llegaron, incluso escribió un libro llamado "Visitantes de Lanulos". Por tanto, estoy asumiendo que la Agencia del Tiempo por alguna razón tiene una empleada alienígena…¿será que son una fuerza que abarca varios planetas aparte de la Tierra? Quiero pensar que sí, aunque en la serie nunca se ve.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Faltan dos días para aquel momento esperado con emoción y melancolía por todos nosotros, fans de Gravity Falls…la serie que se despedirá convertida en un auténtico clásico de nuestros días. Alex Hirsch, gracias por alegrarnos tanto, de verdad, y por inspirarnos a varios a escribir material basado en tu obra, y a seguir soñando**

 **Una cosa, el siguiente capítulo de este fic, que lo tengo a medio escribir, será también el penúltimo. El final aún no lo tengo, aunque en sí la línea temporal de este fic seguirá como más o menos la tenía planeada, en sí prefiero esperar a ver el Weirdmageddon parte 3 sólo por si acaso. Mi otro fic, "La única excepción", al cual le quedaba sólo un capítulo, si continuará independientemente de lo que veamos en el desenlace de la serie.**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 7: Edificio de departamentos…

 _Una cosa para ti,_

 _Debes ir y hacerlo,_

 _Debes despertar hoy,_

 _Ven a mí, no temas…_

 _\- Low ft Tomandandy, Half Light (banda sonora de "The Mothman Prophecies")_

La torre "Cute Biker" seguía en plena construcción. Ocasionalmente llegaban camiones de Pitt Cola, o cerveza, pagada por el ayuntamiento, para abastecer a los obreros. Personalmente, Tyler supervisaba la obra de vez en cuando, y uno de los elementos más llamativos era que en el centro de la edificación había una maqueta de todo Gravity Falls. Tyler tenía pensado que el pueblo atrajera aún más turistas. Un enorme logo circular de Pitt Cola reposaba en el primer nivel, destinado a ser colocado en el techo.

Indrid Cold recorría la edificación naciente.

\- Humanos…intentan soliviantar el hecho de que sus existencias son efímeras, con construcciones que creen les darán la inmortalidad…- se dijo a sí misma. A Cold le sorprendía gratamente que su presencia no llamase en lo más mínimo la atención de los habitantes de Gravity Falls. Claro, pensaba, si el inútil de Blendin había recorrido el pueblo varias veces, se había escabullido entre multitudes, aun teniendo un camuflaje defectuoso, ya a nadie parecía importarle qué cosa esté merodeando por sus propias narices…

En verdad, las cosas no parecían tan complicadas, salvo por los curiosos de los que tuvo que "hacerse cargo"…pero, según había leído en el reporte de Blendin, y ella misma estaba comprobando, habían todavía problemas en curso…

* * *

Al atardecer, Fiona salía del Arcade, como quien rememora épocas mejores con un videojuego de antigua data. Cuando iba por una calle, vio a Dipper y Mabel reunidos con Soos y Wendy, afuera de una tienda.

\- Vaya, son ustedes de nuevo, Pines…- dijo Fiona.

\- Señora Phillips – dijo Dipper – qué…sorpresa…-.

\- Eh, ¿nos han presentado ya? – dijo Wendy. Fiona, aunque no sentía desagrado hacia las personas ante ella, tampoco estaba muy de humor, por lo que forzó un gesto amigable. Luego de que Mabel misma la presentara a Soos y Wendy, el regordete le dio la mano afectuosamente, y la hija de Varonil Dan hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

\- Chicos…los alcanzo luego...- dijo Dipper. Mabel contuvo una risa. Esta vez, sabía que Dipper únicamente estaba interesado en alguien más con quien compartir sus curiosos intereses. La señorita Phillps era lo suficientemente mayor como para que a Mabel no se le ocurriese que su hermano pudiera tener algún otro tipo de interés, como lo fue con Wendy.

\- Jovencito, ¿no estás preocupando un poco a tu hermana y amigos?- le dijo Fiona algo intrigada.

\- No se preocupe…- contestó Dipper con seguridad.

\- Bueno…eso espero…- dijo Fiona, mirando de un lado a otro, algo nerviosa.

\- Oh sí…¿sabe? Quisiera decirle algo…mire…todo esto del Mothman…¿ha escuchado que podría ser…que vaya a suceder algo…aquí?- dijo Dipper.

Fiona lo miró largo rato, en silencio. Pensó unos segundos sí sería buena idea tratar el tema directamente.

Entretanto, Mabel, Soos y Wendy volvían a la Cabaña del Misterio.

\- ¿Soy la única a la que la da un poco de mala espina la tal Fiona? – dijo Wendy.

\- No lo creo, parece buena gente…- dijo Soos. En el fondo, algo en la mirada de Fiona lo había incomodado un poco también, algo como esa intuición que le hacía sospechar que el cartero fuese un licántropo.

\- Siento…que estuviera ocultando algo…- reafirmó la pelirroja – no sé porque, pero algo me lo dice…intuición femenina, quizá…-.

\- Comunicación entre pelirrojas – dijo Soos, echando una carcajada.

\- De hecho…- dijo Wendy suspirando mientras miraba arriba y abajo indistintamente – puede que tengas algo de razón…-.

* * *

Entretanto, llevado por su curiosidad, Dipper seguía hablando con Fiona.

\- Y bueno, las cosas han estado…más raras que de costumbre…- dijo Dipper - desde que vimos a esa cosa…si nos está tratando de decir algo…no tengo la menor idea…-.

\- Empiezo a suponer que…eso es lo que quiere…- dijo Fiona con seriedad - hace poco…tuve la oportunidad de verlo yo misma en el bosque…le pregunté por un tema personal…-.

\- ¿Usted le hizo una pregunta? – exclamó Dipper, haciendo un gesto similar a cuando apareció el tío Ford por vez primera.

\- Ajá, pero…no estoy segura de que contestara…- dijo Fiona, con la vista al vacío. No entendía porque ese número…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Dipper con sumo interés.

 _Demasiado interés_ , pensó Fiona, _no caigas en lo mismo que yo_ …entonces, contestó escuetamente que no recordaba bien, y que sólo se había quedado mirándola.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Dipper inquisitivamente.

\- Me sorprende de hecho que tu hermana y tú recuerden tan vívidamente lo que vieron en sueños…- dijo Fiona.

\- Oh, gracias – dijo Dipper mirando al suelo – pero si tan solo tuviéramos más apoyo…si algo va a pasar en el pueblo, no puede saberlo sólo mi familia…-.

\- Típico – dijo Fiona con voz apesadumbrada – a veces…la gente se niega a creer…y lo peor es que entiendo por qué a veces creer es tan difícil…ya me ha pasado…-.

Dipper vio algo conmovido como alguien más no sólo compartía su punto de vista, sino que había sido tachada de loca en algún momento, igual que él…

\- Pines, disculpa – dijo Fiona, tomando su teléfono – debo atender una llamada…¿te parece si nos vemos en otro momento? ¿qué tal…mañana?-.

\- Perfecto…- dijo Dipper.

Ford estaba sentado en su laboratorio. Lo que sea que significasen lo sueños y la presencia del Mothman, estaba seguro de que, esta vez, al haber gente que esté dispuesta a oír, no se repetirían tragedias como las de Chicago o Virginia…o al menos, es lo que prefería creer.

Tomó una copia bastante maltratada del libro de Jonathan Hill, y leyó unos fragmentos que había resaltado, y que en su momento sintió que podía relacionar con los fenómenos de Gravity Falls. No estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

\- _Podemos pensar en nuestro mundo, como un gran edificio de apartamentos, y cada una de las dimensiones o planos de lo que llamamos "realidad" que lo componen, como sus respectivos pisos. En el primer piso estamos nosotros, los seres humanos. Digamos que los siguientes pisos están ocupados por otros tipos de inteligencias, algunos hostiles, otras benevolentes, y otras que son tan indiferentes a nuestra presencia, como a nosotros nos es la de las hormigas que a veces viven en nuestros jardines. Pues bien, todo edificio de apartamentos tiene corredores, elevadores, y demás áreas donde inevitablemente los vecinos de diferentes pisos tendrán que frecuentarse alguna vez. En nuestro mundo, hay zonas que vendrían a ser el equivalente a estos espacios comunes. Áreas específicas, o que en determinados momentos se "abren". Y en este tipo de lugares, es posible que nosotros nos encontremos con estas entidades. El Mothman, por ejemplo. Sea cual sea la razón por la que este ser haya aparecido en Point Pleassant, en Chicago, o en cualquier otra parte donde haya sido visto, si efectivamente era una suerte de ángel oscuro intentando advertir sobre una probable desgracia, o más bien quien la desencadenaba…se las arregló para materializarse en nuestro nivel…_ -.

* * *

A la tarde siguiente, Dipper salió de casa. Mabel lo vio suspicazmente.

\- Eh…Dipper – dijo con voz cantarina - ¿me parece o vas a una cita?-.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Mabel?-.

\- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Dip?-.

\- Voy a ver a la señora Phillips…-.

\- Oh, ya veo…la señora Misterio…- rió Mabel, con su conocida "risa incómoda". A Dipper sin embargo le pareció que ese mote no estaba lejos de la realidad.

En el pueblo, el hermano de Mabel pudo ver como la construcción continuaba a pasos acelerados. Esperaba encontrar a Fiona cerca. Caminó un poco más, y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse…

\- ¿Has visto eso? – dijo Fiona, prácticamente pillando a Dipper – cuando pensaba que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho aquí, de pronto esto…sí, sí están cambiando un poco, después de todo.

\- Señora Phillips…-.

\- ¿Sabes? Llámame Fi, simplemente…me gusta más…-.

\- Okey, Fi, …- dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Saben que has venido, verdad?-.

\- Sí, no hay problema, me dejan salir…y eso que usualmente no vengo por aquí si no es con Mabel, o con Wendy, o Soos…ya sabe…-.

\- De pura curiosidad…espero no esté muy lejos, pero…¿dónde vives?-.

\- 618 de Gopher Road…es…la "Cabaña del Misterio"-.

Fiona puso los ojos en grande de una forma muy similar a la de Mabel.

\- ¿La Cabaña del Misterio? ¿dónde la letra S siempre se caía?-.

\- Así es …-.

\- Y ustedes son…-.

\- Somos los sobrino nietos de Stan Pines…-.

\- ¿Son familiares del "Señor Misterio"? wow…no me lo esperaba…aunque...bueno, yo pensaba no tenía más familia que un niño algo gordo que trabajaba ahí también. -.

\- Ese era Soos, trabajaba ahí desde hace mucho.-.

\- Ya veo…ya veo…-.

Dipper y Fiona compartieron experiencias y puntos de vista. Así fueron los días siguientes. Fiona se sorprendió del peculiar método que Dipper y su familia habían usado para eliminar a una horda zombie en una sóla noche (y curar a Soos de paso), y Dipper quedó boquiabierto cuando Phillips le contó cómo una vez ella, su hermano y unos amigos derrotaron a un grupo de vampiros. Dipper le relató también el incidente con el Gobblewonker, y como el legendario monstruo lacustre resultó ser una máquina. A su vez, Fiona le comentó una experiencia con monstruos acuáticos que resultaron ser los habitantes de un viejo pueblo, que por alguna misteriosa razón terminaron convertidos en seres anfibios. Esto al chico de gorra le hizo recordar aquel incómodo incidente con Mermando, pero pasó de contárselo a la señora Phillips.

Una tarde, al fijarse en la hora, en su teléfono móvil, Fiona decidió que debía mandar a Dipper a casa.

\- Bueno, fue un gusto Dipper…ve, no sea que preocupes a los tuyos…se nota que estás rodeado de una buena familia y amigos…-.

\- De igual forma Fi…-.

\- Por cierto…Dipper…¿ese no es tu nombre real o sí?-.

Dipper, algo dudoso, se acercó, y le susurró algo al oído a Fiona. Esta sonrió amablemente, y luego se despidieron.

Una vez en su alojamiento, Fiona se recostó sobre la cama, y llamó a su madre. Tras algo de hora y media de conversación, se sentó en la computadora. Vio una versión en mirror de algo de su adolescencia, que había recordado durante su conversación con Dipper. Allá cuando tenía 15 años, tenía un sitio web personal alojado en el desaparecido Geocities, donde compartía sus experiencias con lo sobrenatural, y de paso servía como una plataforma de contacto con personas que habían vivido algo similar, de una manera menos sofisticada que las actuales redes sociales, que a ella no le llamaban demasiado la atención, pero al menos en ese tiempo, a inicios del presente milenio, era lo que había.

En eso, y ante el asombro total de Fi, la pantalla se reemplazó por una especie de chat.

\- ¿Ah? Pero sí es sólo un mirror…-. El instante de alarma pasó rápido, no era la primera vez que se hallaba ante algo así. Pero entonces apareció un mensaje.

\- Si quiere quedarse en el pueblo, es su problema…pero no insista…es necesario que no lo haga…por su propio bien…-.

Fi miró desafiante la pantalla del ordenador. Escribió entonces.

\- No estoy asustada.-.

\- Debería.-.

\- ¿Usted quién es?-.

Tras unos cinco minutos, Fi estuvo a punto de apagar la computadora, y dedicarse a otra cosa. Pero entonces, la respuesta se materializó.

\- Mi nombre es Indrid Cold. Tal vez le haga una visita pronto…-.

Fi apagó la computadora. Si era una amenaza para ella…sentía que no podía seguir frecuentando a Dipper, no quería arriesgarlo, después de todo.

* * *

Cuando a Dipper le faltaba poco para regresar a casa, le pareció escuchar algo siguiéndolo. Por un momento, intentó no pensar en el Mothman. Tal vez era Mabel intentando bromear, o el "Siempre-detrás" si existía, después de todo. Al no ver nada, volvió sin más. En el camino, pensaba, le pareció haber visto un auto similar a los de aquellos agentes del gobierno.

¿Serían ellos nuevamente? ¿se habían enterado de la nueva ola de ocurrencias sobrenaturales, y venían a averiguar algo? Pensaba. En el fondo, esperaba que ya no se acercasen a la Cabaña.

* * *

Stan estaba medio dormido sobre el mueble, al lado de Mabel, Grenda y Candy, que esta vez se habían quedado viendo una película antigua con él. Se levantó al oír el teléfono, pisando por accidente una bolsita de Cheetos. Cuando estuvo por contestar, notó que el cable del aparato estaba desconectado. Supuso que debía haber sido por el alboroto que armaron las chicas antes de tranquilizarse…pero el bendito teléfono seguía sonando, con una insistencia que llegó a incomodar al viejo Stan Pines.

\- No me hagas salir, pelmazo…- pensó Stan. Ante la persistencia de las llamadas, terminó por salir de la Cabaña, con una Pietro Beretta en mano. Dio unos cuantos tiros al aire antes de meterse. Mabel se despertó.

\- ¡Tío Stan! ¿pasa algo? -.

\- No Mabel…vuelve a dormir…sólo…sólo un bicho muy grande…- exclamó entre dientes Stan, y haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

* * *

 **Nota: Los incidentes que relata Fiona salieron en capítulos de la serie de la que proviene, al más puro estilo Gravity Falls XD Cuando detalla que a veces para las personas es difícil creer, quise hacer una alusión en particular a un capítulo de "Qué raro" donde esta chica conocía a un médium que resultaba ser un farsante…y en general, al hecho de que a veces las cosas misteriosas que suceden en el mundo pueden tener una mentira tras ellas…a veces, creo que el mensaje verdadero de Gravity Falls es, como decía Shakespeare, "hay más cosas en el cielo y la tierra de las que pueda soñar la filosofía". Se crea o no, el mundo está lleno de cosas que aún nosotros, siendo la especie más inteligente, está lejos de encontrar explicación…pero que, a la vez, debemos cuidarnos de los fraudes y de las verdades a medias…en suma, no creer todo lo que vemos…pero nunca dejar de creer…**

 **El apunte del libro de Ford está basado en una teoría que proponían en un documental que vi en la semana en la que estaba escribiendo este capítulo, donde se intentaba explicar porque esporádicamente se producen avistamientos de seres que escapan a nuestra capacidad de explicación.**


	8. Chapter 8

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 8: Hermanos bajo el sol, primera parte.

\- Ya es muy tarde, te llevaré a casa, Dipper…- dijo Fiona, bebiendo lo último que quedaba de un resfresco. El chico de gorra, muy seguro, le dijo que no era necesario.

\- Conozco bien el camino, y además…con lo que he visto…-.

\- Si pasa algo…no quiero cargar con esa culpa…vamos…- contestó Fiona – además…no sé si ya lo hayas notado, pero…-.

\- ¿Algo aparte del Mothman? – respondió Dipper intrigado.

\- El otro día recibí una…llamada…curiosa…por alguien que preguntaba sobre eso…no sé, me a una muy mala impresión…-. El nerviosismo de Fiona se debía en parte a que, esa mañana, había tenido la sensación de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

\- Creo que tío Stan dijo algo así…-.

Dipper recordó algo de esa mañana. Una extraña persona que entró a la Cabaña con los turistas, dijo un par de cosas y se fue. Stan la reconoció, y si bien no dijo nada, a los gemelos posteriormente les dijo algo como "mucho ojo con esa señora".

\- Dipper está viendo a una señora que también sabe lo que pasa aquí – dijo Mabel.

\- ¡Mabel, rayos!-.

\- Dipper – dijo Stan en tono preocupado – no ocultes cosas…y más si…¿es alguien del Gobierno?-.

\- Para nada tío…sólo…es una amiga…-.

\- Mucho cuidado…al menos, dime que no es esa tipa rara que se ríe como idiota, que salió de aquí hace unos minutos…oh, ni siquiera pagó por…-.

Dipper momentáneamente cubrió los oídos de Mabel ante la andanada de improperios de Stan.

\- No, no es ella…- dijo finalmente Dipper.

\- Con mucha más razón – afirmó Fiona.

Acto seguido, Dipper estaba en la camioneta de la señora Phillips. En el camino, al fin se animó a decir algo más.

\- Fi…debería…-.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dipper?-.

\- Yo…sé quien escribió los diarios…-.

\- ¿Diarios?-.

\- El diario 3…no es el único…hay dos más…y quien los escribió fue mi tío abuelo Stanford…-.

Fiona casi maniobra mal, de la sorpresa.

\- ¿El señor Misterio es el autor?-.

\- No…su hermano gemelo…es…es una larga historia…-.

\- Nunca se terminan los misterios en este lugar – dijo Fiona, haciendo una especie de gesto de negación con su cabeza.

\- Dígamelo a mí – contestó Dipper con una sonrisa. De pronto, en medio de la conversación, una luz apareció detrás del auto plateado.

\- ¿Señora Phillips? – dijo Dipper, nervioso y asustado.

\- Oh dios…– dijo Fiona – Dipper, lo siento tanto…-.

\- Fi…-.

La luz se reveló como un vehículo. Este golpeó el auto de Fiona. Ella aceleró. En un intento por huir, terminó alejándose bastante, mientras era acosada por el aparato luminoso.

\- ¡Fi! – exclamaba Dipper, entrando en pánico.

\- Vamos a desviarnos, no queda otra…- contestó Fiona. Acto seguido, salió de la carretera, y terminó en el bosque. Condujo mucho, siempre con el vehículo luminoso siguiéndolos de cerca. Dipper, por la ventana, reconoció el lugar. Estaban cerca al pozo, ahí donde había tenido el bizarro combate con Rudo McGolpes.

\- Dipper…- dijo Fiona con voz angustiada – debo decirte algo importante…-.

\- ¿Qué es?- dijo Dipper casi gritando, mirando atrás de vez en cuando.

\- Mothman…me dijo "Veinticuatro"…no sé a qué se refiera, pero no es algo bueno…-.

\- ¿Veinticuatro?-.

El vehículo de Phillips recibió un gran golpe en la parte posterior, que lo mandó contra un muro de concreto cercano al pozo, dejando a Fiona inconsciente, tras golpearse la cabeza contra el timón.. Dipper intentó despertarla. Entonces un brazo irrumpió en la ventana del copiloto, y agarró a Dipper del chaleco.

\- ¿Quién es usted, qué hace? – chilló el chico de gorra. Por la ventana rota asomó un espeluznante rostro sonriente.

Indrid Cold no contestó. Arrastró a Dipper, y lo lanzó contra unos maderos. Dipper se levantó rápidamente, y cuando trató de llamar a Mabel, pidiendo ayuda, Cold lo pateó, y con otro pisotón destruyó su celular. Cuando avanzó de nuevo hacia él, una mano la agarró de la pierna.

\- ¡Dipper, huye! – exclamó Fiona. Se levantó intentando detener a Indrid Cold, pero esta le dio otro golpe, haciéndola retroceder. Fiona arremetió de nuevo, y esta vez le arrojó su propio celular a Dipper.

\- Pide ayuda, ¡ahora! – gritó. El chico de gorra alcanzó el móvil, y salió huyendo. Antes de que Cold lo persiguiera, Fiona tomó un pedazo de parachoques y golpeó a la atacante. Indrid Cold esquivó el siguiente golpe, y tomando una pistola pequeña que traía con ella, disparó a matar. Fiona Phillips cayó rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – se oyó una voz en el comunicador de Indrid Cold.

\- Mi trabajo…las presencias humanas son irrelevantes para esto…sólo intento localizar y capturar a esa entidad, antes de que siga interfiriendo… respondió Cold fríamente.

\- Tú misma acabas de generar otras alteraciones, al hacer lo que estás haciendo…-.

Cold apagó el comunicador. Fue tras Dipper.

\- Mabel…¡Mabel, contesta! – gritaba Dipper al teléfono. Cuando por fin atendieron.

\- Dipper…¿qué pasa?-.

\- ¡Alguien trata de matarme, llama al tío Stan!-.

Mabel escuchó algo de ruido. Sabía que esta vez iba en serio.

\- ¡Dipper! ¿dónde estás?-.

\- ¡El pozo…el pozo! – exclamó Dipper, aunque ya se encontraba algo lejos de ahí - ¡han matado a la señora Phillips, viene por mí!-.

\- ¡El Mothman! ¿es el Mothman?-.

\- No…no…¡Auxilio! -.

La llamada se cortó. Mabel, angustiada como nunca, fue con lágrimas en los ojos a buscar a Stan. Sin embargo, no lo hallaba por la Cabaña. No estaba, por alguna razón que no comprendía en ese momento, la camioneta incluso seguía ahí. Pensó en un último recurso. Abandonó rápidamente la casa. Ford escuchó los gritos, y aunque llegó demasiado tarde, pues Mabel ya se hallaba lejos, intuyó que podía estar sucediendo.

\- No tiene sentido que sigas escondiéndote…- dijo Indrid – si sales, y me dices lo que necesito saber…puede que no te pase lo mismo que a la mujer del auto…-.

Dipper sabía que era una treta. Siguió agazapado, tras unos árboles, rogando porque la misteriosa visitante no lo encontrase. Ya la recordaba, era la que había aparecido ese día, cuando estaba con Mabel y Pacífica.

* * *

\- ¿Y crees que realmente eso de…la torre Cute Biker vaya a ser mejor que el Centro Comercial? – decía apáticamente Nate. La pandilla estaba reunida, como siempre.

\- No tiene mala pinta…excepto por esa maqueta del pueblo…está mal hecha…- dijo Robbie. Wendy bostezó, y en eso vio llegar a Mabel, desesperada.

\- ¿Mabel? ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó. Los demás se sorprendieron de verla así, y emitieron preguntas al aire.

\- Dipper…Dipper…está en peligro…- contestó Mabel intentando recobrar el aliento.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? – preguntó Robbie.

\- Alguien lo persigue…quiere…quiere matarlo…- continuó Mabel esforzándose por articular una frase.

\- ¡Dios, no! – exclamó Lee.

\- Mabel..cálmate…¿Dónde está?- preguntó Wendy.

\- Dice que por…el pozo…ese, de la graffiti de Robbie…-.

Sin mediar más palabra, se subieron todos al auto de la mamá de Thompson, quien aceleró tanto como le fue posible. Partieron de inmediato a buscar a Dipper, rogando porque no fuera muy tarde.

\- ¡Thompson! ¡Thompson! – gritaron Nate y Lee.

\- ¡Oigan, esto es en serio! – vociferó Wendy.

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo Nate – sólo necesito distraerme con gritos porque esto es una maldita pesadilla…-.

* * *

Pasaron algunos minutos. Dipper, al no oír nada, salió de su escondite. Caminó sin rumbo una larga distancia.

\- ¿Quieres jugar al adivino? – dijo telepáticamente Cold.

Dipper siguió intentando buscar ayuda. Hubiera deseado ver s Chutzpar de nuevo, o al Multioso, todo ello le parecía mejor que ser perseguido por la mujer sonriente. Vio el auto negro a lo lejos. Entonces pudo recordar quienes eran.

\- ¡Hey, auxilio! ¡auxilio! – exclamó, esperando que los agentes dieran con él, aun a pesar de que se dejaba en evidencia, por si Indrid Cold lo estaba persiguiendo.

Entretanto, la razón por la que Stan había abandonado la casa, fue un raro presentimiento. Había ido al pueblo buscando a Dipper, y al no hallarlo, había traído a Soos con él, para que lo ayudara. Por último se adentraron en el bosque, con la camioneta.

\- ¿Dipper y Mabel en peligro? ¡ya estamos allá! – dijo Soos, decidido.

\- Andando, es sólo una corazonada, pero en fin…- dijo Stan mientras conducía.

\- Aquí las cosas siempre han sido raras, pero estas últimas semanas aún más…realmente temo que algo les suceda…-.

\- No Soos, nada va a ocurrirles, te lo aseguro…- dijo Stan – esta locura no los seguirá envolviendo…-.

Dipper escuchó disparos a lo lejos. Gritos. El sonido de un árbol derribado, seguido de otros similares a los efectos de discoteca que ocasionalmente se utilizaban para las fiestas en la Cabaña del Misterio.

No muy lejos de ahí, el agente Triggers se arrastraba por la tierra, con ambas piernas inutilizadas. Lucían como si hubiesen sido quemadas por algo. Agotado, podía sentir como algo lo estaba siguiendo. Aún tenía en su saco una cacerina extra para su arma, la cual intentó apuntar hacia su perseguidora.

\- A…aléjate…aléjate de mí…- decía pesadamente el rubio.

\- Ustedes los humanos son testarudos…admirable…- dijo Indrid Cold, antes de ultimarlo con un último disparo de su arma. Sin embargo, Trigger logró lastimarle el hombro. Cold vociferó, y al percibir la cercanía de vehículos y personas, decidió ocultarse otra vez.

Dipper salió de su escondite. Caminaba desorientado en la oscuridad del bosque.

\- Mabel….Mabel…- decía en voz baja. Le pareció ver una silueta humanoide a lo lejos. El nivel de adrenalina subió lo suficiente para permitirle a Dipper correr una vez más por su vida. Soos decía que cuando alguien se pierde, lo mejor es no moverse de donde se está. Interesante, recordó Dipper, pero es que precisamente quedarse ahí hubiera sido suicida. Hasta que tropezó con una roca, y al sentir la impresión de que había algo a pocos metros de él, buscó algún lugar donde refugiarse. Le pareció que un árbol especialmente robusto era un buen lugar. Al fracasae en treparlo, optó por refugiarse tras su tronco.

\- ¡Dipper! – oyó el chico de gorra a la distancia. Sonaba como la voz de Mabel. Pero luego se le ocurrió que podía ser una treta de Indrid Cold. Se aferró a esa idea. Seguía escuchando la voz de su gemela. Al cabo de unos segundos oyó más voces sumarse al llamado. Wendy, Lee, hasta Robbie.

\- No…no…- pensó Dipper – es esa persona…ni siquiera sé si es realmente una mujer, rayos…-.

Tambry usó una aplicación de su teléfono como una linterna improvisada.

\- ¡Dipper! ¿dónde estás?- exclamó Mabel.

Dipper no resistió más. Salió de su escondite esperando que no fuera un engaño de Indrid Cold. Ahora, jugándosela, esperaba estarse equivocando, y que realmente alguien hubiera venido por ayuda…

\- ¡Ahí estás! – dijo Robbie. Mabel corrió hacia su hermano y lo abrazó fuerte. Wendy y su grupo se unieron a ellos rápidamente.

\- Dipper, Dipper, que bueno que estás a salvo…a salvo…- dijo Mabel mientras casi lo levantaba en peso.

\- Mabel…eres tú realmente…- dijo Dipper – están aquí realmente…están aquí…-.

\- Dipper…ahora dime qué demonios está pasando aquí – dijo Wendy.

La pelirroja notó que Dipper no sólo estaba asustado, sino que parecía que hubiera salido de la guerra.

\- Estaba…estaba con la señora Phillips…nos persiguió una…una mujer, nos atacó…a ella…la mató – dijo Dipper tembleque.

\- ¿Qué? ¿han matado a alguien aquí? – dijo Thompson entrando en pánico.

\- Sí, por eso tenemos que irnos de aquí…- contestó Dipper.

\- ¿Quién te persigue? – dijo Robbie.

\- Una mujer rara que siempre sonríe…no estoy seguro…- dijo Dipper – tenemos que irnos ya, o nos alcanzará…no tenemos con qué defendernos…-.

\- Estoy llamando a la policía…- dijo Tambry, teléfono en mano. En eso, el teléfono de Robbie sonó también, pero en tono de mensaje.

\- ¡Robbie, no! - dijo Mabel alterada.

\- Tranquila Mab, creo que lo peor ya pasó – le dijo Robbie intentando tranquilizarla. El joven tomó su móvil, sólo para ver un único mensaje que apareció de súbito, sin necesidad de consultar su inbox. No había remitente. Sólo se leía con letras mayúsculas.

PUEDE QUE TUS PADRES RECIBAN VARIOS ENCARGOS DENTRO DE POCO. SEIS. SEIS. DOCE.

\- Muy bien, payaso, ¡sal de donde estés, ahora! – exclamó Wendy entre asustada y enfurecida cuando leyó el mensaje para Robbie. Éste reaccionó con una mueca de desagrado, y de inmediato se puso a mirar de un lado a otro, con Tambry detallando la emergencia, algo torpemente.

Al poco rato, varios vehículos se hicieron presentes. El sheriff Blubs había solicitado refuerzos, y cuando llegó junto con el oficial Durland para ayudar a los jóvenes, ya otros agentes mejor armados y acompañados de sabuesos emprendían la búsqueda del cuerpo de Fiona Phillips. Dipper estaba sentado, y envuelto en una manta, junto con Mabel. Wendy y sus amigos estaban cerca, siendo interrogados por Durland.

\- Esto es grave niño – dijo Blubs – ¿estás seguro de lo que viste?-.

\- Comisario, ustedes…por favor, tienen que creerme, hemos trabajado juntos ya – dijo Dipper casi en tono suplicante – va a suceder algo horrible, y esa mujer es sólo una pieza del puzzle…-.

\- Bueno, tu descripción de la sospechosa…se parece un poco a algo que Toby nos dijo en el hospital…sólo que no le creímos al inicio…-.

\- No es sólo eso – dijo Mabel – en estos días he recibido un mensaje amenazante, sin remitente, y hace un rato Robbie recibió otro similar…-.

\- Mensaje…¿amenazante? – dijo Blubs atanco cabos de pronto – demonios, igual que Shandra y Toby…-.

\- Creo que tiene algo que ver con la…sospechosa…y el Mothman – dijo Dipper.

Blubs se asustó un poco. Luego recordó algo importante.

\- Por cierto, su tío…Stan Pines, y Jesús Ramírez – dijo el comisario – tuvieron un pequeño accidente cerca al puente, pero están ilesos de milagro….-.

\- Oh, cielos, ellos venían para acá…- dijo Dipper, algo pálido.

\- Al menos estamos nosotros…y ellos – le dijo Mabel a su gemelo, señalando tanto a los policías de Gravity Falls como a los adolescentes que eran amigos suyos.

\- Lo sé…- dijo Dipper ya un tanto reconfortado.

\- Dipper…sé que ya he dicho esto antes, pero…- dijo Mabel algo cabizbaja.

\- Dime Mab…- contestó Dipper con algo más de ánimo.

\- El tío Stan y el tío Ford…digo, es genial tener a ambos en casa, pero…a veces, me da realmente mucha pena verlos a los dos peleados siempre…es como si fueran extraños…-.

\- Sí…puedo entender a ambos, pero…es triste…-.

\- Dipper…las cosas no pueden ser así entre nosotros…-.

\- Oh Mabel, no te preocupes, que no será así, ya te lo dije…-.

\- No es eso…- dijo Mabel, abrazándolo – prométemelo a mí…nunca nos vamos a pelear, ni nos vamos a separar así…-.

Dipper miró con tristeza a su hermana, y le besó la frente.

\- Te lo prometo Mabel…-.

\- No olvides que nací cinco minutos antes que tú, torpe…-.

\- Nunca te cansas de recordármelo…-.

\- Hoy…hoy casi te vas…no vuelvas a hacer eso…por favor – dijo Mabel casi dejando salir una lágrima.

\- La señora Phillips murió…murió protegiéndome…- dijo Dipper, comenzando a hacerse consciente de la magnitud de lo sucedido – ella dijo…Veinticuatro…seis más seis más doce…cielos…-.

\- ¿Dipper?-.

\- El día veinticuatro sucederá…algo…- dijo Dipper empalideciendo más.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? – le preguntó Mabel.

\- La señora Phillips... – Dipper se vio interrumpido cuando aparecieron tío Stan y Soos en una grúa, arrastrando la camioneta de Stan.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡tuvimos un percance, disculpen la tardanza! – dijo Soos.

\- No amigo, no importa, ya estamos bien – le dijo Dipper.

\- ¡Señor Pines! – dijo Blubs al ver al señor Misterio – ¿tiene autorización para conducir esa grúa con auto y todo?-.

\- Tal vez quiera hablar con unos amigos…- dijo Stan.

\- ¿Con quiénes?- contestó el sheriff algo escéptico.

\- Mis estimados Ulysses S. Grant y Andrew Jackson – dijo Stan acercándole a Durland unos billetes de cincuenta y veinte dólares, respectivamente.

\- ¿Está tratando de sobornar a un agente de la ley, Pines? Bah, que rayos…- dijo Blubs aceptando la "paga" por no hacer más preguntas - ¡Durland, viernes de "Amas de casa desesperadas" asegurado!-.

Mientras volvían a casa, Mabel se quedó dormida abrazada a Dipper, quien recostó su cabeza sobre la de la chica de suéter. Ya Wendy y sus amigos se habían asegurado de que retornaran a salvo a casa, cuando los policías ya habían perdido interés. En la radio del auto, Stan y Soos escucharon la noticia del hallazgo del cuerpo sin vida de Fiona Phillips, y de los dos agentes del FBI, Powers y Triggers.

\- Bueno…- dijo Stan – al menos ellos no serán una amenaza de nuevo…-.

\- No debería decir eso, señor Pines – dijo Soos visiblemente incómodo.

\- Está bien, lo siento…-.

\- ¿La tal Phillips es la que estaba con Dipper no?-.

\- Sí, él salía con ella a veces, creo que esa señora estuvo una vez aquí, antes y…-.

\- Cielos…otra…otra Ford…-.

\- Así parece señor Pines…-.

\- ¿Lo ves Soos? Esto es peligroso…y yo no quiero…no quiero que termine Dipper así…o Mabel, o ambos…después de todo, son la única familia que me queda…-.

Soos puso una mirada triste.

\- Y tú también, grandulón – dijo Stan dándole una palmada en el hombro. Soos recuperó su sonrisa.

Mabel fue la primera en despertarse camino a casa. Algo ojerosa y aturdida, al ver a Soos mirándola, sonrió un poco.

\- Oh cielos, ¿eres un ángel? – le dijo al regordete.

\- Gracias Mabel, pero no tengo alas – respondió Soos con una carcajada.

\- Es lo mismo – le contestó sonriente Mabel, sin dejar de abrazar a Dipper. Antes de liberarse de los brazos de Morfeo, alcanzó a oír vagamente las palabras de Stan.

"La única familia que me queda…"

Stanley y Stanford eran los mejores hermanos hasta que sucedió aquello, pensó Mabel… _no, nosotros no nos equivocaremos…_

Dipper comenzó a despertar…

 _Soñé que volábamos en alas doradas,_

 _Y que éramos uno solo…el mismo…tan solo tú y yo…_

 _Sigue tus sueños, pero siempre recuérdame…_

 _Porque soy tu hermano…_

 _Bajo el sol…_

Algunos días más tarde, sin señales del Mothman o de Indrid Cold, Dipper y Mabel fueron hacia la Torre Cute Biker. Sabían que esa tarde el alcalde estaría ahí mismo. Debían informarle de lo que parecía iba a suceder. Dos miembros de seguridad los detuvieron.

\- La hora de las entrevistas no es aún – le dijo el vigilante a Dipper.

\- Por favor, escuchen, realmente es urgente que hablemos con él…- dijo Mabel.

\- Lo siento…- dijo el hombre, empecinado. A lo lejos, el alcalde Tyler se veía preparado para dar una nueva rueda de prensa sobre lo rápido que había avanzado la construcción.

\- ¡Alcalde! – gritó Dipper - ¡Usted nos conoce! ¡tiene que escucharnos!-.

\- Oh, son los Pines – dijo Tyler – Dave, déjalos, pueden hablar conmigo…-.

\- ¡El puente del pueblo! ¡va a pasar algo ahí! – insistió Dipper.

\- ¡Es lo que él dice! -.

Como si hubiesen formado una suerte de comando, el tío Stan, Soos, Wendy, Grenda y Candy se habían apostado a varios metros del puente. Faltaba mucho para el día veinticuatro, pero de todas formas querían anticiparse a una posible orden de bloqueo por parte del alcalde.

Los vigilantes se retiraron. En cuanto Tyler se acercó a Dipper y a Mabel para hablarles, se oyó un terrible estruendo…

\- No es personal…- dijo Indrid Cold a lo lejos – sólo que a veces se persiguen fines…-.

* * *

 **(Si aún no has visto Weirdmageddon parte 3, sáltate esta parte)**

 **Estimados…Gravity Falls llegó a su fin. El capítulo lo completé sintiéndome absolutamente triste por la conclusión de esta magnífica serie. Me encantó, para qué voy a mentir, pero nada me quita la tristeza de la pérdida :p en fin, dicen que el final de un buen viaje siempre es melancólico…y hemos sido testigos de uno maravilloso.**

 **Sólo queda en nosotros los fans la tarea de volver una y otra vez al pueblo de los misterios sin fin, y que su esencia no muera jamás…**

 **Antes de irme, ojalá no consideren que este capítulo fue bashing a los pobres agentes Powers y Triggers, de hecho, me caían bastante bien, eran perfectos como figura entre cómica y antagónica, lástima que no fueron vistos más, incluso pensé que a lo mejor en medio de la batalla del Weirdmageddon los veríamos traer poder de fuego a la lucha, pero en fin, parece que se los tragó la tierra…por eso en este fic, asumí que simplemente no sobrevivieron :P**

 **El título de este cap, y los fragmentos traducidos son de la canción "Brothers under the sun" de Bryan Adams, y salían en los créditos de la película "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron". Si gustan, pueden oírla, describe muy bien lo que significa el vínculo fraternal, y se me ocurrió que a Dipper y a Mabel les quedaba excelente, y por que no, a Stanley y Stanford…más ahora que sabemos que por fin se han reconciliado, y han partido a intentar seguir "cancelando el apocalipsis", un poco a lo Pacific Rim XD que para las promos del capítulo final usaron una versión abreviada del discurso de esta película XDDD**


	9. Chapter 9

GRAVITY FALLS: ALAS OSCURAS

Capítulo 9: Hermanos bajo el sol, segunda parte.

 _A donde quiera que vayas,_

 _Yo siempre estaré contigo,_

 _Porque tú eres mi hermano, bajo el sol…_

\- ¿Qué demonios? – dijo Soos al prender la tv. La noticia del aparente atentado en la torre Cute Biker estaba en plena cobertura. Cuando una convaleciente Shandra Jiménez insistía en cubrir el incidente, se escuchó otro estallido.

\- ¡Maldición, los chicos estaban ahí! ¿qué nunca dejan de meterse en problemas? – exclamó enfurecido Stanley Pines, pero aun así sabía que debía ir por ellos. Wendy y Soos lo acompañaron presurosos en la camioneta.

Ford, en la cocina, había oído todo. Por precaución, tomó una de sus armas, y cuando su hermano y sus empleados se fueron, los siguió tomando un desvío en el bosque.

\- Bien jugado…para ser una principiante…- murmuró Bill Cipher, desde algún punto de Gravity Falls, observando el desastre.

Los gemelos y el alcalde vieron como una camioneta distribuidora de Pitt Cola se había estrellado aparatosamente contra una parte de la torre Cute Biker, justo la que estaba casi lista.

\- Oh no…oh no…había gente ahí…- dijo Tyler desesperado.

Un pedazo de pared comenzó a desplomarse lentamente, sin que Dipper ni Mabel lo advirtieran.

\- ¡Cielos! – exclamó Mabel.

\- ¿Mabel? – respondió Dipper. Ambos estaban abrazados, pero inmóviles, al lado de Tyler. Un pedazo de fierro terminó cayendo sobre la cabeza del alcalde, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Dipper, mira esto – dijo Mabel, enseñándole su reloj de pulsera.

Seis de la tarde con nueve minutos.

\- El accidente debió haber comenzado…¡a las seis y seis! – exclamó Dipper.

\- ¡Debemos salir de aquí! – gritó Mabel - ¡Y llevarnos a Tyler!-.

Dipper y Mabel arrastraron como pudieron a Tyler. El resto del edificio comenzó a colapsar delante de ellos, cerrándoles el paso.

\- Justo lo que faltaba…- dijo Dipper contrariado.

\- ¡Por aquí! – dijo Mabel, señalando una posible vía de escape. Antes de que pudieran cambiar de rumbo, el fuego se desató. En medio de las llamas, lograron distinguir una silueta.

\- Insisto, no deberían tomárselo personal…simplemente fue necesario…- dijo la figura. Indrid Cold se mantenía estática frente a los gemelos, sin que el fuego pareciera hacerle daño.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – gritó Mabel, llorosa.

\- Ahora es que lograré mi objetivo. No les diré que eran un estorbo, en el fondo, me han ayudado…pero a veces hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios – contestó Cold con una voz que casi no parecía suya.

Dipper intentó llamar por teléfono a alguien, pero su móvil no funcionaba.

\- ¡Es suficiente, sácanos de aquí! – exclamó el chico de gorra entrando en pánico.

\- Con algo de suerte, no tendrán que sufrir el dolor de sus cuerpos quemados vivos. Probablemente el resto de la estructura colapse, y los aplaste…o tal vez el humo los asfixie primero…por lo pronto…puedo echarle una mano a tu hermana, al menos no sufrirá – sentenció la fría agente alienígena.

Entretanto, sumados a los ruidos secos de objetos cayéndose, era posible oír varios gritos. Dipper ya no sabía si era gente siendo devorada por las llamas, atrapada entre los escombros, o simplemente en un ataque de pánico.

Indrid Cold extendió la mano hacia Mabel, haciéndola desmayarse. Dipper sujetó a su hermana antes de que esta cayera. Como si se resignase, se quedó sentado, abrazando a Mabel, y con la otra mano sujetaba la de Tyler.

Mabel soñaba…

\- _¿Por qué te importa tanto? Sabes que en algún momento se irá…_ \- le dijo una voz.

\- Él…no va a dejarme…- contestó Mabel con un susurro.

\- _Tu familia está compuesta por una serie de ciclos que se repetirán una y otra vez…Stanford y Stanley también fueron igual que ustedes…y ya sabes cómo son las cosas ahora…_ -.

\- Dipper me prometió que no sería así…-.

\- _Lo mismo se prometieron tus tíos abuelos…nada dura para siempre…y este pueblo en medio de la nada, tiene sus horas contadas…_ -.

Los bomberos intentaron controlar el incendio, y abrirse paso entre las ruinas.

Stan, Soos y Wendy aparecieron solo para ver el infierno en que se había convertido el lugar. En una camilla, paramédicos retiraban a una víctima, uno de los encargados de la construcción.

\- Por ahí…- dijo Soos, señalando un lugar que había sido despejado ya por los bomberos. Stan, sin dudarlo un segundo, se quitó el saco y se abalanzó para salvar a los gemelos.

\- ¡Oiga, que hace! – exclamó el jefe de bomberos.

\- ¡Vaya y ayúdelo! – le gritó Wendy. Entretanto, ella y Soos se sumaron al rescate. Una vez dentro de lo poco que había quedado en pie de la edificación, que sin embargo era cercado por las llamas, Stan comenzó a gritar los nombres de sus sobrinos nietos. Los bomberos que permanecían ahí, cuatro en total, intentaron que se fuera. Stan y sus empleados terminaron forcejeando con ellos.

Dipper alcanzó a distinguir la voz del tío Stan, pero cuando trató de llamarlo, vio a Indrid Cold delante de él una vez más.

\- Nunca te rindes, eso es interesante…-.

Indrid Cold levantó del cuello a Dipper. Este intentó luchar con todas sus fuerzas. Indrid Cold estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello, cuando recibió un disparo en un costado. Dipper cayó, y vio la figura del tío Ford, apuntando con un arma a Cold.

\- Tío Ford…ayúdanos…- decía Dipper en voz cada vez más baja.

\- Suficiente…no saldrás con vida de aquí…- dijo entre dientes Ford.

\- Eso fue astuto, lo reconozco…- dijo Cold, desfalleciente, y preparando a su vez su arma – pero…creo que no contaste con algo…-.

El fuego se había extendido rápido, tanto que ya casi tocaba a los gemelos. Ford intentó saltar hacia ellos, pero Cold lo detuvo. Otro disparo de Ford, que erró. Los dos comenzaron a luchar ahí mismo. En eso, Dipper vio de reojo una oscura sombra alada que venía hacia el.

\- ¿Te referías a esto?...- murmuró desfalleciente.

La multitud de curiosos era contenida en vano por Blubs y Durland.

\- ¡Ahora sí se enfadó Al Qaeda…!- exclamó Durland - ¿pero por qué justo aquí?-.

\- No Durland…- dijo Blubs – esto no parece obra de terroristas…sucedió tan de repente…-.

En eso escucharon disparos provenir del incendio.

\- Retiro lo dicho, parece que sin son malditos terroristas…- murmuró Blubs.

\- ¡Tenemos que entrar! – dijo Durland.

Los dos agentes se lanzaron también a la construcción en ruinas, mientras los bomberos sacaban dos cuerpos que habían quedado totalmente calcinados.

Dipper cerró los ojos una vez, mientras sentía cerca la presencia del ser alado. Al abrirlos, vio que se trataba de uno de los bomberos, armado con un hacha, que al final la dejó de lado para rescatar a los tres. Stan iba justo tras suyo. Al ver por un breve instante a los gemelos abrazados, la primera imagen que vino a su cabeza fue la de él, y su hermano, cuando tenían aquella misma dichosa edad.

Los bomberos se llevaron a Dipper, Mabel y Tyler, ajenos al enfrentamiento que tenía lugar casi al otro lado.

\- ¡Basta ya! – exclamó Indrid Cold. Aún herida, había logrado someter a Ford, y lo arrojó contra una pared. Ford se levantó rápidamente al ver como el fuego invadía sus hombros.

\- Humanos…no entienden…- dijo Cold, apuntándole de nuevo con su arma.

Muy lejos de ahí, tanto en espacio como en tiempo, Lolph y Dundgren observaban.

\- Cold…¿deberíamos sacarla de ahí? – dijo Lolph – pero no lo consideres un rescate…deberá ser juzgada…-.

\- Sé lo que va a sucederle ésta vez…- murmuró Dundgren – dejémosla ahí…-.

\- Espero sea una buena decisión…- dijo Lolph cerrando el proyector desde el cual podían ver como amenazaba a Ford.

\- No saldrá de ahí…- contestó tajante Dundgren.

\- ¿Qué hay que entender, imbécil? – vociferó Stan.

Ford recordó algo…fueron unos pocos segundos, pero en su mente se sentía como una auténtica eternidad.

* * *

Stanford y Stanley estaban ya por terminar la escuela. Stanford veía con optimismo su futuro, todo era cuestión de que aprobaran su proyecto de ciencias. Lo esperaba la universidad, puestos importantes, quizá el mundo grabaría su nombre al lado de otros como Albert Einstein o Nikola Tesla.

Stanley prefería vivir el momento presente. Lo importante era estar al lado de su hermano en ese momento. Cualquier preocupación que ambos tuvieran a esa hora no era nada que una función nocturna en el cine de Glass Shard Beach.

Por alguna razón, un impulso hizo que Ford voltease a ver hacia una esquina. Una silueta negra con algo que parecían alas se estaba escabullendo por un callejón, hasta desaparecer.

\- Wow, Stan, ¿viste eso?-.

\- ¿Ford? Creo que esa película te volvió paranoico…más de lo que ya eres – contestó Stan con una carcajada.

\- ¿Crees que sea el demonio de Jersey?- dijo Ford con curiosidad.

\- ¿Aquí? No lo creo – contestó Stan con incredulidad – no te asustes tanto hermano…-.

\- Solo decía…bah, en la oscuridad uno ve cualquier cosa…-.

\- Si hubiera algo más de iluminación por aquí…- dijo Stan mirando unos postes malogrados.

\- En fin, volvamos a casa…-.

\- Y si nos ataca algo, lo molemos a golpes…supongo…- dijo Ford con incredulidad.

\- Así se habla…- dijo Stan, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Alguna solitaria página del libro de Jonathan Hill, que yacía en el suelo de la habitación de Ford, rezaba: _la presencia del Mothman también es preludio de desgracias personales, en mayor o menor nivel…_

* * *

\- De eso…de eso se trata…no es la primera vez…maldición, ¿por qué no lo recordé? – murmuró Ford, poniéndose de pie pesadamente, mientras vio a Stan darle un derechazo a Cold, arrojándola contra las llamas.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas. Ford se sentía tentado a sonreír. Su orgullo, sin embargo, pudo más.

\- No hay forma en que me des las gracias, ¿verdad? – le dijo Stan.

\- Debes salir de aquí ya…buscaré una salida por mi cuenta…- contestó Ford.

\- Al menos los chicos están a salvo…me largo…- dijo Stan.

Los primeros gemelos Pines escaparon justo antes de que la estructura colapsara del todo. Antes de ponerlos en camillas individuales, a los paramédicos les costó trabajo hacer que Dipper y Mabel se soltaran.

\- Te lo dije…él no me iba a dejar…- dijo para sus adentros Mabel.

\- _No ahora…_ \- le contestó la voz.

\- Necesita atención médica, señor Pines – trató de convencerlo uno de los paramédicos.

\- Olvídese de mí, preocúpese por los niños – le reclamó Stan, negándose a ser llevado al hospital, pero a la vez, permanecía al lado de los gemelos, que fueron trasladados de emergencia.

\- Veinticuatro…veinticuatro…- la voz de Fiona retumbaba en la mente de Dipper. Sin embargo, mientras él más intentaba aferrarse a ese recuerdo, este más se alejaba de él.

* * *

Al despertar, Dipper sentía como si hubiese tenido un sueño muy raro, nada más. Pero no estaba en su cama en la Cabaña del Misterio. Una habitación sólo para él en el hospital de Gravity Falls era lo que había alrededor suyo…y algo de compañía-

\- Al fin, bello durmiente…- le dijo Wendy, que había estado sentada a su lado varias horas.

\- Otro no hubiera resistido, felicidades…- dijo Soos.

\- Justo…justo ya despertó ahora…- dijo Stan, con un teléfono en la mano.

\- Cielos…¿con quién habla el tío Stan?- dijo Dipper, visiblemente recuperado - ¿Y Mabel?-.

\- Creo que son tus padres Dipper – respondió Soos – Stan les dijo…-.

\- Y Mabel está en una habitación contigua – añadió Wendy - de hecho, despertó antes que tú, estaba como loca preguntando donde estabas…justo hace un rato fue que vinimos por ti…-.

\- Se recuperó increíblemente rápido – dijo Soos.

\- Me alegro…de veras…pero – exclamó Dipper – esperen… ¿Tío Stan le dijo a nuestros padres? ¡No! Así querrán que vayamos allá, no…-.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien…- dijo Stan de repente – ya…llegamos a un acuerdo…-.

\- ¡Dipper! – dijo Mabel, entrando de la nada a la habitación.

\- ¡Mabel! – contestó el chico, abrazándola.

\- Al menos estamos todos juntos ahora…- dijo Soos.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el alcalde? – preguntó Mabel.

\- Él ya está bien…de momento en el lugar sólo hay bomberos…y…- dijo Stan, para luego tapar las orejas de Mabel. Esta reaccionó con una sonrisa tierna, como un gato que es acariciado. Dipper le preguntó con la mirada porque hacía esto.

\- Murieron doce personas…- dijo Stan – evidentemente no les dije esto a tus padres…-.

\- Es peor de lo que imaginaba…- murmuró Wendy – papá no me dijo eso…-.

Efectivamente, un inesperado recrudecimiento del fuego terminó matando a uno de los bomberos. Varonil Dan se sumó al rescate, haciendo prácticamente la labor de dos hombres. El humo terminó incluso aturdiendo a Blubs y Durland, pero afortunadamente las llamas no los habían alcanzado.

\- ¿Ya puedo escuchar? – dijo Mabel.

Stan retiró las manos de la cabeza de la chiquilla.

\- ¿Saben? Oí un rumor extraño por ahí…- dijo Soos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Dipper.

\- Esa maqueta del pueblo que habían puesto en el edificio nuevo…-.

\- Ah, esa cosa…- dijo Wendy.

\- Bueno…durante el incendio, no se quemó, por alguna razón…- dijo Soos – solo la miniatura del puente…-.

\- Puente…doce muertos…¿por qué siento que he oído eso antes? – se preguntó a sí mismo Dipper. Recordaba vagamente que la señora Phillips había dicho algo…solo que no recordaba qué.

Tras una noche en observación, los gemelos abandonaron el hospital. En el camino al vehículo de Stan, este se volvió hacia una esquina. Ford lo observaba, envuelto en una capucha para evitar ser visto por los habitantes del pueblo y por el personal médico, que le daba un aspecto vagamente similar al de Ezio Auditore.

Los dos Stans intercambiaron miradas, mezcla de agradecimiento renuente, y de reproche. Ford regresó a la Cabaña por cuenta propia, posiblemente llegaría después que Stan.

La Cabaña del Misterio se convirtió en un curioso comité de bienvenida al día siguiente, organizado por Candy y Grenda.

Por alguna razón, la noticia del siniestro en la torre Cute Biker no repercutió más allá de Gravity Falls, ni siquiera en los pueblos aledaños. La única razón por la que los padres de Dipper y Mabel estaban al tanto de lo sucedido se debía al aviso del tío Stan.

Incluso cuando Shandra y Toby se recuperaron, evitaron hacer demasiado hincapié en la noticia. El pueblo entero parecía estar de acuerdo.

En uno de esos días, Mabel volvió a salir con sus amigas, convencidas de que la desgracia había pasado. Ella tampoco parecía recordar nada relativo a sus pesadillas, sólo que había visto a la extraña criatura alada, y nada más.

De regreso a la cabaña, Mabel se detuvo para comprar nachos, y llevar algunos cuantos para Dipper, Stan, y por qué no, Ford. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero ella no sentía temor alguno. Hasta que, con la luz tenue del atardecer, una sombra se posó cerca suyo. Mabel vio una vez más al Mothman. El ser alado se detuvo una última vez ante ella, enfocándola con sus ojos escarlata brillantes.

\- ¿Qué…qué quieres? – preguntó intimidada Mabel.

De pronto, Mabel dejó de ver a la bestia, y tan solo recibió imágenes de una estrella fugaz. Cuando recuperó la vista, el Mothman ya no estaba más ahí.

\- ¿El Mothman de nuevo? – dijo Dipper, nuevamente incómodo – pensé que ya se había ido…-.

\- Sólo…no me atacó, sólo me mostró una imagen, y se fue…era algo parecido a mi suéter…- respondió Mabel.

Ford escuchó la conversación. No intervino, pero la preocupación se apoderó nuevamente de él. Se suponía que ese ser desaparecía una vez ocurrido el incidente trágico, tal y como había vaticinado. Entonces, ¿por qué Mabel lo había visto otra vez?

Pasaron algunos días, hasta que todo volvió aparentemente a la normalidad, aunque en Gravity Falls ello era un concepto muy relativo.

Una mañana, Dipper se levantó, para ver una extraña cara con ojos antinaturales. Casi se asusta, pero luego pudo comprobar que solo era una emocionada Mabel.

\- ¡Tan sólo falta una semana para nuestro cumpleaños, Dipper! – exclamaba Mabel emocionada.

\- Oh, una semana…¿qué día es hoy? – preguntó Dipper.

\- Veinticuatro de agosto, por eso, una semana – contestó Mabel con una amplia sonrisa, magnificada por los ojos de marioneta que tenía pegados en el mentón…


	10. Chapter 10

**Técnicamente este fic ya concluyó. Sólo quería agregar esto, para quienes estén leyéndolo, a modo de epílogo. Algunas cosas se relacionan con el capítulo final, si no lo has visto, de preferencia pasa de esto XD.**

 **Gracias a quienes me han leído. En algún momento escribiré tal vez otro fic de este genial programa, pues tengo algunas ideas en proceso, y la propia naturaleza de la serie se presta a varias historias. Pronto vovleré a visitar Gravity Falls, quien sabe cuando, pues pronto volveré a clases, pero me daré tiempo...**

* * *

Epílogo

Mabel esa mañana había anunciado muy animadamente la inminencia del cumpleaños de ambos, que coincidía con el fin del verano, y su regreso a Piedmont.

Mientras pensaba en ello, Dipper acompañaba a Ford a una expedición, que luego resultó ser hacia una nave extraterrestre que llevaba estrellada en un alejado lugar de Gravity Falls durante mucho tiempo. Al volver de la terrible aventura que tuvo con su tío abuelo al ser prácticamente cazado por una máquina de otro mundo proveniente del ovni, Dipper divisó una figura conocida a lo lejos.

No lograba recordar que significaba aquella presencia. El Mothman lo miró fijamente varios minutos antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

La criatura alada sabía que el infierno se dirigía al pueblo. Cuando eso sucediera, no podría contener a Bill por mucho tiempo. Debía continuar su auto impuesta misión. A la distancia, podía percibir el aliento de la desgracia avecinarse en muchos otros lugares. Eran señales más débiles que en aquel lugar de Oregon, pero ahí estaban.

\- ¡Te lo dije, no hay lugar para los héroes aquí! – exclamó triunfante Bill Cipher, logrando amedrentar a Dipper, mientras incendiaba los tres diarios de Ford, el que ya había sido reducido a estatua de oro.

La página del diario 1 en la que se hallaba la figura del Mothman fue la última en arder.

\- ¿Lo ves, mi viejo amigo? – pensó Bill - ¡tu estúpido plan no sirvió de nada! ¿en serio pensabas que con mensajes ambiguos ibas a lograr algo? ¡de nada te vale ser tan listo, si intentas hablarle a estos insectos!-.

Bill se acomodó orondamente sobre el trono hecho con los cuerpos petrificados de los habitantes del pueblo que una vez se llamó Gravity Falls…

Su séquito de maníacos interdimensionales aullaban de poder, lanzándose a la cacería de humanos, e incluso de los habitantes sobrenaturales de aquel lugar. Gnomos, Hombres-tauro, el Multioso, los duendes del mini golf, e incluso las bestias prehistóricas que se habían liberado tras el inicio del apocalipsis a pequeña escala, intentaron heroicas resistencias. Pero todo fue inútil…

 _\- Yo nunca te voy a dejar…- resonaba la voz de Dipper en la mente de Mabel._

 _\- Mentiras…- contestó Mabel con un susurro, desperezándose. Sería otra mañana radiante en Mabelandia, como todas en realidad._

 _\- Hey, ¿qué hay nena? – preguntó una voz animada al lado de su cama._

 _\- Dippy Fresh…vaya, no pensé verte tan pronto…- contestó Mabel._

Hasta que no aparecieron el verdadero Dipper, Soos y Wendy en el castillo, Mabel realmente llegó a ver a aquella criatura como si fuese verdaderamente su hermano.

Hasta que finalmente…aquel falso mundo tuvo que finalizar…

Dipper y Mabel. Stanley y Stanford.

Bill Cipher fue derrotado antes de poder desatar a nivel global el desastre.

Esta vez, el Mothman pudo ver con algo de alivio como el pueblo volvía a la normalidad. Lo sentía, incluso si se hallaba al otro lado del mundo.

En el pueblito, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad…aunque normalidad es un término relativo…más exacto sería decir que las cosas volvieron a la calma, con esa tácita convivencia entre los humanos, y los seres de pesadilla y ensueño que moraban los bosques…

Dipper salió de su casa. Una llamada a Mabel. Pronto se reencontrarían. Parecería que los cuatro meses que estuvieron lejos uno del otro se reducirían a nada.

\- Bueno Mabel, nos vemos pronto…-.

\- Así es Dip…oye, no vayas a despertar zombies ni nada por el estilo, ¿ok?-.

\- Descuida – sonrió Dipper al móvil – los errores no se cometen dos veces…-.

 _O es lo que quiero creer…_

En Virginia hacía más calor, pensó Dipper, sintiendo que le hubiese gustado tener su vieja gorra de vuelta. Un hombre de treinta y algo años tal vez se vería extravagante con una gorra que parecía de niño, pero no importaba.

El sol del atardecer le recordó un poco los viejos días en Gravity Falls.

Al caminar por una calle por la que pocos peatones transcurrían, sintió un raro escalofrío. Algo le dijo que debía alzar la vista al cielo.

La ingrata presencia. Las alas oscuras.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – susurró Dipper.

Años después de la batalla en el pueblo, pudo recordar lo sucedido antes del desastre de la torre Cute Biker y el propio Weirdmageddon. Fueron memorias que por alguna razón, quedaron profundamente aisladas en su memoria, tal vez a consecuencia de haber quedado inconsciente, igual que Mabel, que también había olvidado…y vuelto a recordar algunos años después que Dipper. Fue tema de conversación recurrente por un tiempo para los "Gemelos Misterio".

Todo ese tiempo de relativa tranquilidad para los hermanos, alejados casi por completo de todo lo relacionado al mundo sobrenatural, fue más como la calma que suele preceder a la tormenta.

Y entonces, Dipper logró comprender en realidad el significado del mensaje del Mothman.

Las desgracias simplemente suceden, como decía Stan. Pero, en ocasiones…"guerra avisada no mata gente"

¿Cómo saberlo en realidad?

El plan del ya extinto Bill había sido anticipado por aquella sombría entidad. Algo que ni la Policía del Tiempo había logrado prever, sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Dime…¿qué pasa ahora? – dijo Dipper, subiendo algo más la voz.

El Mothman desapareció de nuevo. En la mente de Dipper resonó un nuevo dato.

Virginia…igual que hace mucho tiempo…otra vez…

Dipper no dudó un instante. Tomó el teléfono, y volvió a hablar con Mabel. Ahora, a pesar de lo confuso del nuevo mensaje, sabía que debía interpretarlas apropiadamente, cual si fuesen los códigos de los antiguos diarios de Ford.

\- Mabel…es urgente…necesito contarte algo…-.

FIN


End file.
